A Californian Wedding Story
by Gilmoregrl519
Summary: Previously called A Vineyard Wedding Date. When there's a wedding in California Lorelai needs a fake date. Takes place in May of season 4.Before Liz's wedding. COMPLETED! REVIEW!
1. I Know You Like Him

**AN: Hello people! I'm here with my third story! Hope you like it. I got this idea while watching the movie The Prince and Me. Though this story has nothing to do with that movie. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:** I own season 4 DVDs and my dreams. If only I owned Scott Patterson, or Milo Ventimiglia. Too bad I don't.

**Setting:** Takes place in season 4, No Jason or Nicole. L/L are not together at this moment.

**Chapter 1- I Know You Like Him**

It was a bright, sunny, May spring day. Flowers had just bloomed and the grass was green once again. Of course Taylor had thrown a cow for the grass being two inches long instead of one.

Lorelai walked in the diner.

"COFFEE!" She yelled, as she walked to her stool.

Luke poured her a cup of coffee. "This stuff is going to kill you one day," he said.

"Well let it me die!" She said.

"What put you in the charming mood?" Luke inquired.

"My mother, that's who," she replied back.

"Care to talk about it?"

"Let's see, I have to go to a wedding of some cousin I don't even know. I am supposed to bring a date. So Emily started asking me questions on my love life which is none of business but still she's Emily Gilmore and has to be in everyone's business. She asked me questions and I told I'm dating someone and she told to bring this guy with me to the wedding which is in two weeks at Maratha's Vineyard, but the truth is that I have no love life and I'm a big fat liar. So my nose is going to grow really big!" She finished her rant and took a deep breath.

"So your problem is that you have no date?"

"Yup, hopefully I can find someone within a week because yes, Mrs. Emily Gilmore Queen of Being Other's Business, want to meet the lucky guy. Can I get a cup to go, I'm meeting Rory at the mall."

"Yeah sure." He handed her a to-go cup of coffee.

**Mall**

"So who are you bringing to this fabulous wedding we are stuck going for an unknown cousin of mine?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I don't know. I haven't dated since Jess."

"Well we are both in the same boat then."

"Yeah, I guess. Oh mom that dress is calling your name," she pointed to a light blue dress spaghetti strap dress in the window of a store.

"You are right it is calling my name so we have to go in there now."

"Ok, lets go!" They both stood there. "What are we waiting for?"

"I don't know, let's go in."

"After you," they both walked into the store.

They both started looking around.

"I was thinking of taking Marty as a friend," Rory said.

"You like him," Lorelai pointed out.

"He's my friend, I'm supposed to like him."

"No I think you like him, like him. Like 'you think he's gorgeous,'" Lorelai began to sing, "'you want to hug him, you want to kiss him' type like."

"Mom that's crazy I don't have feeling for Marty and don't ever use that Miss Congeniality line on me."

"Sure."

"What about Luke?" Rory came back with.

"What about Luke?"

"The whole town knows you have a thing for him and he has a thing for you. He's probably thinking about how gorgeous you are and how he wants to hug you, love you, kiss you, and so on."

"Luke doesn't have a thing for me and I don't have a thing for him."

"Yes you do and yes he does. I've seen it with my own eyes since I was 11."

"Are we seriously arguing over this."

"Yes we are. How about I invite Marty, if you invite Luke? I mean they are our only hope."

"Fine, deal. You do know this means we will scare Luke and Marty away with your grandmother?"

"Luke and Marty have already met Grandma."

"Aww, but they haven't met the 'What are your intention toward my daughter ' Emily and Richard."

"No but I'm not sure it's that bad."

"Your grandmother use to scare all my boyfriends away and then use to tell other guys about it from the age of 13-15 off. Why else do you think I used to sneak out the window."

"Whatever mom, just remember to ask Luke to come with you to the wedding."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes or else Grandma will think you lied to her."

"Well I did lie to her."

"Nice try."

**TBC**

**Well that's the first chapter. Is it good? Bad? Ugly? Larry, Mo, or Curly? LOL**

**Tell me if I should continue. Well Review, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Thanks.**

**Gilmoregrl519 **


	2. TODAY

An: I guess that the story is on! Break's over so less updates. If anyone can come up with a better title for this story, that would be great. This one is getting on my nerves and I'm not very creative like that.

**HeartGilmoreGrls: **Kudos on being the first review! YAY! Glad you like it so far.

**luke-o-holic: **Iam continuing.

**Alyssa1120:** Thanks and here's the chapter.

**XxPlasticHeartsXx: **I am continuing!

**L&Lrockmysocks: **Don't worry, I feel the same way. I hate it when they rush through everything so I promise to take my time. Don't worry, I don't plan on the story being anywhere near two to three pages long. Yes, I know there are two other stories with the same plot but this is my way and it's going to be different.

**Kid-14: **Great!

**Cherrykisses188: **Well here's more!

**LittleGGLover:** LOL and I am continuing the story.

**Lolabelle26: **Yes that is enough said. LOL thanks for reading.

**suusje32 & sarahb2007: **Thanks for reading, glad you like it.

Now on with the story! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 2- TODAY!**

Lorelai ended up buying the light blue dress for the wedding. Rory found a matching purple one.

"We are going to be the best dressed at the wedding," Lorelai pointed out, as they were leaving the store.

"You got that right!" Rory agreed.

They walked out of the mall and inside the parking lot.

"Well I have to get back to Yale, only a week and a half left to study for finals."

"Ok, I have to check in at the Dragonfly, make sure the sink didn't get sent back to Canada."

"You are not going to let that go are you?"

"I don't plan on it."

"Bye mom."

"See ya Hun."

Lorelai checked in at the inn. Everything seemed fine and decided to go to Luke's to eat.

She got to Luke's but waited in the car.

_'Should I go in? If I go in now I'll have to ask him to the wedding. Maybe I should go home and order pizza? No I want Luke's. I don't have to tell him tonight. Right? I can wait. Yes, I think I'm going to wait.' _Lorelai thought.

She went into Luke's.

The bell jingled signaling that she had walked into the diner. She took a seat at her stool.

"What do you want?" Luke asked. '_God, she's beautiful.'_ Luke thought.

"I want all my problems to go away, a pony, a big castle, Oompa loompas, and to not go to that wedding even though I already bought a dress." Luke gave her a glare. "Cheese burger with no onion, lettuce, or tomato with chili fries and lots of coffee."

"Dead cow on a plate got it." Luke walked away._ 'I love her unhealthy habits. She eats all that junk and still she has a perfect body, great curves and- Man I need to take a cold shower now'_ Luke thought.

_'Crap why did I mention the wedding. Idiot. I'm going to have to ask him now. I don't want to ask him now. I promised Rory, she didn't say that I have to ask today and-'_ Lorelai's thoughts were interrupted by her phone.

"Hello?"

"TODAY!" Rory said.

"What!"

"You have to ask him today?"

"Who's him?"

"Him as in Luke Mom. Don't think I don't know you. You'll put off asking **Luke** until the last day that way he won't be available so he won't have to come. I'm on my way to Marty's dorm. Call me after you finish Mission Possible. Bye." She hung up before Lorelai had a chance to say anything.

_'Damn she's good.'_

"Were you just on the phone?" Luke asked giving her the plate of food she ordered.

"No of course not. That sign over there says 'NO CELL PHONES' so why would I be on my phone?"

"Lorelai this is a diner not a place where you come to have conversations on the phone. When you get a call you go outside."

"But it's scary outside."

"THIS IS STARS HOLLOW! The only scary thing in this town is Kirk and Taylor. Although Taylor is more like an anal lunatic that is out to catch people who litter," Luke finished his rant.

"Whatever."

"No cell phones in the diner."

"Whatever you say coffee god."

Lorelai finished her food. Luke was passing by with a coffee pot.

"Hey, Luke can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"You know I have that wedding coming up right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Well I was wondering if you, you- Would you li- like to g- go with me to the wedding? As my date, fake date? Please Luke. I would love for you to come. I think you would make excellent company. Plus you have met my mother already and-"

"Lorelai its fine, I'll go with you if it means that much." _'Why do I always give in? Because you get to spend a whole weekend with Lorelai. Oh yea that's why'_

"Thank you Luke," she went over to him and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome."

"Just to give you a heads up, you have to have dinner with my mother. Oh yeah the wedding is overnight. And you need a tux. A suit will not be good enough for Emily Gilmore or anyone beside me and Rory in the Gilmore clan."

**TBC**

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 2. Hope you liked it! Good, bad, ugly, Huey, Dewy, or Louie? Don't forget to review! More reviews the faster that update! Each Review is like a cup of coffee. LOL**

**Gilmoregrl519**


	3. Phone Conversations

**AN: Hey I'm back with more. Keep the reviews coming and the faster the updates will be. Thanks you to all of those who reviewed. As I write this, I'm getting inspiration by listening to the Gilmore Girl's soundtrack.**

**Cherrykisses188: **Thanks you. I try to be Gilmore-ish. I would probably make a good character in the show. LOL (if only)

**Lukelorelaichick: **Glad to have you reviewing. Here's your update!

**Martha, Javamaniac& sarahb2007: **Thanks.

**suusje32:** It's my job to be in character. I am really obsessed with Gilmore Girls. Thanks for reading, review again!

**Ronata:** I hope you have free time now because here's an update. Thanks for reading.

**LukeAndLorelaiAllways: **Thanks for reading! Here more!

**ShortiLuvsRedsox: **Glad you like it. Coffee is really good!

**midnite star watcher: **Here's my update!

**Heidi:** I hope two days was not that long.

**L&Lrockmysocks: **Here's a chapter!

**Severien: **Luke yummy in a tux, DUH lol. I like Marty too.

**javajunkie101: **Dewey's a cool name. I have no dog.

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Phone Conversations**

**Crap Shack**

"I ask him," Lorelai said into the phone.

"Who is this?" Rory asked who was on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean 'who is this'? This is your mother, remember the woman who carried you inside of her for nine months and twenty-six hour and they birthed you."

"Sorry mom, I forgot to check the caller ID. So did you complete mission possible?"

"If you mean did I ask Luke to the wedding, then yes I completed mission possible."

"So did he say yes?"

"Yes."

"That's great mom. I just asked Marty and he said the same thing."

"So I guess we are all set."

"Yup, all we need to do is have them meet with Grandma. I'll call her right now and ask her if Friday night dinner would be ok to meet the guys."

"Rory if you love me or care about me at all, you will not do this."

"Sorry mom, Grandma is paying for Yale."

"Not funny!"

"I'll call you back after I call her."

"Fine, talk to ya soon."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and dial the number to her Grandmother's house.

"Gilmore residence," the maid picked up.

"Hi, is Emily Gilmore there? This is her granddaughter Rory."

"Yes,one moment."

A few second later Emily picked up the phone.

"Hello Rory, what a surprise," Emily said.

"Hey Grandma, how are you?"

"I'm fine Rory, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm great grandma. I just called to ask if dinner on Friday would be an ok time to bring our dates which we are bringing to the wedding, to meet you and Grandpa."

"Friday would be great Rory. I'll let your grandfather know you are bring someone."

"Ok, mom is bringing someone too."

"Yes, I know that man who she said she has been dating for a few months now."

"Yeah, he's coming too."

"Excellent, I'll see you then."

"Bye grandma."

Rory hung up and called back her mother.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Hey mom I called grandma."

"What's the verdict?"

"We can bring our dates to Friday night dinner."

"Fine, I'll tell Luke. Prepare him for dinner with Ava and Adolf."

"You do that and I'll tell Marty. Well I would love to chat, but books are calling my name."

"Ok, have fun."

"Have fun studying?" Rory questioned.

"Well you love school so who knows, studying could be fun."

"Whatever. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

Lorelai hung up the phone and dial the number to the diner.

"Luke's," Luke answered.

"Hey Luke it's me." Lorelai said.

Luke recognized the voice, "Hey Lorelai."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm working. Do you need anything?"

"Working at nine at night?"

"I'm closing."

"Well take few minutes from your closing job and listen to me."

"Fine, what?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"I have to diner to run on Friday just like on every other day of the week."

"Not anymore! You have the pleasure to meet and have dinner with my parents along with some boy Rory likes."

"Since when?"

"Since you said that you would go to the wedding with me."

"Ok, fine. I'll see if Caesar can coverer."

'Great, will talk about the proper attire and our fake dating story later on."

"Oh joy, I can't wait."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

* * *

That's chapter 3! **Matchmakers** should be updated soon. I'm having trouble putting my thoughts in that story.

So what did you think? Good, bad, ugly, Larry, Mo, Curly or Huey, Dewey, Louie or how about Daisy, Donald, Mickey and Minnie?

Thanks for reading

**Don't forget to review!**

Gilmoregrl519


	4. Candy and Other Exs

**An:** Hey people, I know it's been a long time. I hope some of you will still read this story because it is going to get better. There are first a few things we have to clear up.

* * *

**This story is set in season 4.**

**Luke was with Nicole just like in season 3 but broke up with her before the whole cruise thing.**

**Lorelai went out with Jason. **

**This story NOW takes PLACE in CALIFORNIA!**

**As for the whole Larry, Mo, Curly, Huey, Dewy and Louie stuff. That was all a joke thing. My guess is nobody got it. LOL**

Thanks for the Reviews!

Here's the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Candy and Other Exs.**

The week when on. It was Thursday and Lorelai walk in into the diner.

"Oh Lucas!" She yelled and took a seat at her stool.

"Don't yell in my diner. Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Yes please."

"At least you said please this time."

"You know tomorrow is Friday?"

"Yes I know."

"You know that means dinner with my parents. And you'll have to leave the flannel at home. Emily will think it is inappropriate and unsuitable attire for dinner but it would make great nightwear or table cloth," Lorelai said in her best Emily voice. "Do you even own anything that is not flannel?"

"Yes, I do." Lorelai got up from her seat and went behind the curtain. "Where are you going?" Luke asked and followed her.

A few seconds later, Luke came back down, "Caesar I'm going upstairs for awhile."

"Ok boss," Caesar said.

Luke ran upstairs. He found Lorelai going through his closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding you something to wear to dinner."

"Lorelai I've been able to pick my own clothes since I was six."

"Yes, the lumber jack looks cute and sexy but my parents will not think so. You should have seen how they hammered Dean a couple years back when Rory showed up with him at Dinner. Are you sure you own something not flannel?" She rambled.

_'Did Lorelai just say I' m sexy and cute?' _Luke thought.

_'Did I just tell Luke he is cute and sexy in flannel?'_ Lorelai thought.

"Yes, I do have clothes that are not flannel."

"Oh yeah, your 'Nicole Clothes'."

"Don't call them that, you were the one who bought them for me."

"Oh yeah, when you gave me your credit card so I could buy you Rachel's birthday present for you." Lorelai looked at his face. "Sorry for bring up, you know…"

"That's ok."

"Why do you like picking out clothes for me?"

"When have I picked out your clothes?"

"That time when Jess had a girl stashed in the closet."

"Oh yeah, Candy."

"Was that her name?"

"I don't think so. I don't even think Jess knew her name." (**AN:** I know her name was Shane but just go with my here.) "Oh yeah, I remember now, you're a buffet head! Sing for me!"

"No!" Luke walked back downstairs. Lorelai followed.

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon! Please?"

"No."

They bantered their way downstairs. The clothes were long forgotten.

**YALE**

"Hey Rory," Marty came up to Rory, who was at the coffee cart.

"Hey Marty."

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I have my last final this afternoon so it's my free night. Why?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Uh, ok." She nervously accepted the offer."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Seven it is."

* * *

**Yes, I know that was short. I am working on it. Chapter 5 should be up as soon as YOU review. (Lol but I'm not kidding.) Hope you liked it.**


	5. Questions Waiting For Answers

**AN: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Did I mention I'm sorry? I know I promised to update but I've been caught up in so much. I know there's no excuse. **

**PEOPLE WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS?**

**It's just like "Where did all the anvils go?" lol. **

**Ten reviews or else I'm not going to write. **

**I hope that persuades you to review (DIRTY I know.) **

**Thank you to the seven that did review.**

**HeartGilmoreGrls: **I'm glad you are hooked. Sorry for the long wait.

**Lolabelle26: **Happy you liked it. You're story is great too even though I haven't reviewed recently. Buffet-head makes me laugh too. I figured out the song Lorelai wanted him to sing. It was Margarita-Ville.

**L&Lrockmysocks:** I know they need to bring back Marty. After Jess, he's the next best. This chapter is just as short. Sorry. Too many things are going on.

**You: **Cute. Lol You.

**Eva: **Glad you liked it.

**Ronata: **I'm sorry that it was short. This one is short too. What does FND mean?

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Questions Waiting For Answers**

It was closing time. Lorelai walked into the diner. The bell above the door jingles telling Luke someone was in the diner.

Stilling looking down counting his receipts he say,

"We're close."

"Even for me?" Lorelai asked.

"Come on in," He poured a cup of coffee automatically.

"Thanks. We need to talk about dinner."

"Lorelai, I already told you. I have clothes other than flannel!"

"That's not it. We need a story to tell me parents. They are going to ask questions. A lot of them if Emily is in a torturing kind of mood. They'll probably ask stuff like when we met, how long we've been going out. That kind of stuff."

"Ok, you can make up whatever story you want. I'll go along with anything. I'm fine with anything."

"Ok, how about we started dating two months ago. I think that's enough time. Even though I already see in my future the "Why Lorelai you have never mentioned anything about dating anyone' lecture, because Emily keeps conversations we have during Friday night dinner stored in her crazy head."

"Sounds good too me.

"Ok, what's next? Umm, when and how did we meet?" Lorelai asked.

"We can probably tell them the really story there."

"Refresh my memory?"

"It was in the middle of the lunch rush and this woman came in the Diner in a caffeine frenzy. She came up to me and asked for coffee. I told her to wait her turn. She waited impatiently for a minute and then began following me around the Diner. I told her I'll get to her when I get to her. She then goes over to a man with a newspaper and asks to take a section of it. She came up to me again and asked me for my birthday. I didn't tell her at first but she wouldn't leave me alone. Finally I gave in and told her my birthday. She then opened up to the horoscope page and ripped out my horoscope. Then she took my pen while I was taking an order and scribbled something on it and gave it to me. It read, 'You'll meet annoying women today. Give here coffee and she'll go away.' She told me to keep this in my wallet and one day it'll bring me luck."

"I remember that," Lorelai said. "I can't believe we have been friends for that long."

"Yeah I know." _'I can believe we have been friends for that long and nothing has happened. Eight years.'_ He thought.

"Back to the questions waiting for answers. What did we do on our first date?" Lorelai asked.

XXXX

**Yale**

**-In front of Rory's dorm**

"I have a really good time." Marty said.

"I did too. I'll have to tell my mom about the killer coffee at that place we went to. It was almost as good as Luke's." Rory said.

"Yeah, you'll have too."

"So tomorrow's dinner with my grandparents."

"Yeah, I thought I'll drive you there. 6:15 good?"

"That's perfect, thanks. Oh yeah, remember to dress up a little. I want grandma to like you. She has really high standards."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem." They got caught in each other's eyes and began to lean in. Their lips brushed at first but then turned in to a passionate kiss.

* * *

**That's all for now. Hopefully I have the 6th chapter posted by Monday. That is if review.**

No reviews No update. Remember that. LOL


	6. Friday Night Stirs Trouble

**An: Ok so I lied and didn't update on Monday. I'm sorry, but hey I have a long chapter for you, so it should be worth it.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Let's make it 20 reviews this time.**

**LittleGGLover: **Thanks I'm glad you love this story. This chapter is long. Sorry for the extra 5 day wait.

**luke-o-holic:** Here's you update. You'll probably have to wait a little while longer for the actual wedding chapter. I am no where near that part. Please review again.

**HeartGilmoreGrls:** I hope this doesn't make you sad. It is longer. I love Marty and Jess. You can't forget Jess. Lol, Luke too. LOL.

**suusje32:** Thanks. I really get into character ask my friends. I even dress like Lorelai to school. Also I'm like Lane with the hole hiding makeup and stuff and I dress like her too. The funny thing is that I also have a friend like Rory.

**Ronata:** Here's you update. Your wait is over!

**Eva:** Here's more and it's longer and who doesn't like Marty?

**Meg:** Here's you update. Thanks for the Review.

**sarahb2007:** Thanks I hope this is long enough for you and still sweet.

**Cherrykisses188:** Thanks and here's more.

**Finding Disco:** I hope you haven't forgotten my story again. I didn't take that long. Only a week.

**Maia:** Here's MORE! Lol

**Lolabelle26:** Here's your update.

**OkGoPrettyMuchRules:** Gracias and here's more and it's longer.

**Lorelai 35 Gilmore:** This wouldn't be a story is nothing happened to L/L. LOL. I'm also a big Java Junkie Fan.

**Now on with the Story! Enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Friday Night Stir Trouble**

Later that evening

"He kissed me goodnight." Rory told her mother on the phone.

"Aww that's sweet. So are you and Naked Guy dating?"

"Mom don't call him that. And I don't know. I ran inside before anything else happened.

"Rory!"

"What I'm a Gilmore, that's what Gilmore's do. Run."

"You are so my daughter."

"Yup. Well I have to go now. I'll call you if I find out what the haps betweens us are."

"You better, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up.

**XXXX**

The way to Friday Night Dinner

Jeep

"Ok Luke one more time, what are your intentions towards me?"

"Lorelai really, we've been over this a thousand times. I think I can remember."

"See, you think," Lorelai said, pulling into the Gilmore mansion.

"Lorelai."

They both sat there for a few minutes.

"Are we going to go in?"

"No."

"Lorelai."

"What?" It was quiet again.

"So this boy Rory is bringing," Luke broke the silence.

"Oh yeah Naked Guy, he's great. I've met him once. He took Rory out on a date yesterday night."

"Naked Guy? I don't want Rory going out with some freak."

"Relax Luke, he was dared or something like that to sleep naked outside the dorm rooms. That's where Rory found him. He's name is Marty."

"Ok, what should I say to him?"

"You don't have to say anything to him. Just don't beat him up or slap him up side the head like you did with Dean and Jess. Do you have some kind of passion for beating up teenage boys or something?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai," he warned.

Just than another car pulled into the driveway, it was Rory and Marty. They all got out of the cars.

"Hey mom." Rory said, "Hey Luke. This is Marty. He goes to Yale with me."

"Hi Marty," Luke greeted him.

"Hello Naked Guy, we meet again," Lorelai said. Marty blushed.

"Mom please."

"Right sorry."

"Should we go in?" Luke asked.

"Maybe if we run now, we could skip the dinner," Lorelai suggested.

"I don't think so," Rory said.

"Fine," Lorelai gave up. They walked to the door. "So who's going to ring the door bell?"

"Lorelai." Luke warned again while Rory rang the door bell.

A few seconds later Emily opened the door.

"Hello, come on in. Richard they are here," She yelled.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Grandma."

They took their coats off and handed them to the new maid. Richard appeared right after.

"Hello Girls, these must be the two that have won your hearts."

"Hey Dad, this is Luke. You've met him before. He owns the diner in town."

"Hello Mr. Gilmore," Luke greeted.

"Hello Luke and please call me Richard."

"Ok Richard, nice to see you again."

"How's your diner doing?"

"The diner's doing just great."

"Well that's good."

"Grandpa this is Marty you met him at the Harvard-Yale game."

"Aww yes." They moved the conversation into the living room.

"I'll get the drinks," Emily announced. "Lorelai martini?"

"Yes please."

"A soda for me and Marty," Rory said.

"Luke, what can I get you to drink?" Emily asked.

"A soda is fine with me."

"So Marty," Richard continued, "what are you studying at Yale?"

"Engineering," he replied.

"That's it great my boy."

**XXXXX**

Dining Table

"This is roast was lovely," Luke told Emily.

"Why thank you Luke. I'll be sure to tell our chef."

"That's if you haven't fired him or her yet," Lorelai added.

"Lorelai," Emily warned.

"What? It's true."

"Emily you do go through a new maid every other day," Richard sided with Lorelai.

"They are getting paid to do the proper job."

"Mom, I can never remember you ever liking a maid."

"Can we please not have this conversation again," Rory pleaded.

"Thank you," Emily thanked Rory. "So Marty, Luke, you two will be escorting my grand-daughter and daughter to California for my sister's daughter's wedding?"

"Yes we will be," Marty answered.

"You do know you will be staying there for at least a week."

"We also know that," Luke replied.

**XXXX**

"Rory may I speak with you for a moment?" Emily asked when they were all having coffee after dinner in the living room.

"Sure Grandma," She followed Emily to the kitchen.

"Hopey called me today. She asked for how many rooms I'll be occupying other than myself and Richard. I told her two other rooms."

"Grandma, why do I need to know this?"

"I was just telling you that you and Marty will be sharing a room together. I know you have probably already having sex, after all you are your mother's daughter. That's nothing to be ashamed of. So I guess you two sharing a room is appropriate."

"Ok." That was all Rory could say.

**XXXX**

"We'll see you on Wednesday then," Richard said.

"Ok Dad, see you then."

"Bye Richard, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke said.

Jeep

"I'm so surprised they didn't ask many questions," Lorelai told Luke.

"Well they didn't really talk to us much."

"I know, still I can tell my mother wasn't happy with you."

"Really what makes you say that?"

"Let's just say I know my mother, and the fact that you live in Stars Hollow might have something to do with it."

"I see."

"Hey did I tell you cleaned up nice tonight?"

"Nope."

"Well you did, clean, up nice tonight."

"Thank you, you look nice too."

Just then Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hey Hun," Lorelai answered.

"She thinks I'm having sex because I'm you daughter!" Rory exclaimed.

"What? Who thinks you are having sex because you are my daughter?"

"Grandma, who else? When she pulled me aside after dinner, she told me she gave me and Marty one room to share."

"Aww sweetie."

"And then she was like, it's ok you are having sex because you are your mother's daughter."

"So if I am my mother's daughter, does that mean she had sex when she was 15 too?"

"I'm getting uncomfortable with this conversation," Luke said.

"Aww jeez, I don't have to be reminded of what age you created me at." Rory said.

"You have been spending way too much time around Luke," Lorelai said.

"Huh?" Luke said.

Lorelai put her hand over the phone.

"It's nothing, I just said Rory had been spending too much time around you because she said 'Aww jeez',"

"Oh."

She went back to the phone call.

"Listen Rory if you aren't comfortable with the sleeping arrangement my mother just made and assumption to then I'm calling her up right now."

"Mom, don't do that. It's ok."

"Ok then."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Bye.

"Bye mom."

* * *

**That's all folks. Don't forget 20 reviews or no update. LOL. Until next time, good bye.**

**P.S I had to change the title because it didn't make sense since I changed the location of the wedding.**


	7. Porange, Tickets, and Worries

**tAn: Hey Everyone I'm back. Did you miss me? That better be a yes I hear. **

**I'm still updating even though I didn't get my 20 reviews. Thank you to the 12 who reviewed for the story. **

**Longer chapter YAY!**

**OkGoPrettyMuchRules: **Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you are happy about this update being longer.

**suusje32:** You were number 2. LOL. Be happy here's another update and if you review again you will get another update soon.

**LittleGGLover:** I have my reasons for changing the location. It was for the story's sake. I hope it isn't a problem.

**Ronata:** Thanks. I hate when they fight at Friday night dinner. Even though it may be funny like the episode Friday Nights' Are Alright For Fighting. I love how they fought over everything in that eppy.

**sarahb2007:** Well I guess I am continuing without my 20 reviews.

**Lorelai's Whore:** Thanks. Here's more. I appreciate you review. LOL (Mrs. Kim says "We appreciate your business" after she makes a sale.)

**Stephanie:** Thanks. Here's more. It's long too.

**Lolabelle26:** Yay I updated again! I'm moving it along, I think. You tell me after this chapter.

**Sarah:** Thanks. I've never been to Cali so I wouldn't know whether to love it or not.

**LukeAndLorelaiAllways:** I hope this was soon enough.

**CharmedGurlie:** Soon enough for you?

**L/L Freak:** I think you meant update quick didn't you?

**I special shout to my friend Tammy and Sarah who helped write this chapter even thought they don't watch Gilmore Girls or no anything about it. LOL!**

**Now on with the Story**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Porange, Tickets, and Worries**

_Gilmore Mansion_

"I can't believe Lorelai brought that filthy diner owner. I can't believe she is dating that rustic, disgusting man!" Emily exclaimed to Richard, after she closed the front door.

"Emily, she told you abo-" Richard started but was cut off by Emily.

"And now she is going to bring him to California to meet my family and they'll think, 'What the hell has Emily done to that child of hers? First she gets pregnant at sixteen, and then she refuses to marry the father. After she leaves this house and runs away to that crap pile of a town and is now dating that imbecile!'"

"Emily calm down. I don't think he was so bad. I've been to his diner before too."

"So have I Richard, for all we know he could be serving rode kill. The last time I was there, Lorelai was throwing a fork at him. I mean he must have done something or said something for Lorelai to be throwing a fork at him." **(An: That's the Eppy when he was teasing her about Kirk asking Lorelai out on a date in Season 3.)**

"Emily, it must have been some kind of fun game to her while she was waiting for you. I know Lorelai, she isn't fooling around being with this guy."

"Richard, Lorelai was engaged which she ran away from the night before her wedding and then she got back with Christopher which ended before the relationship even began. And now, and now she is dating that diner man. It's not going to last." **(An: They didn't know about Digger.)**

"If it's not going to last, then why are you worrying yourself?"

"Because I don't want her to be fooling around anymore. I want her to get her life back together. For god sakes she has a daughter, what kind of example is she setting. Do you know what I found out today? Rory's been sleeping around."

"How do you know?"

"I asked her if it's ok that she and Marty sharing a room. She said 'Ok Grandma' and ran off."

**XXXX**

The week went on. It was now Wednesday morning. Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Marty were all on the same flight which was scheduled for today. Emily had paid for a cab to drive them to the airport.

Luke and Marty both arrived at the Crap Shack. Both of them were wearing jeans and a nice shirt. Luke in blue cap-less, Marty was in a dark green.

"Mr. Danes right?" Marty asked, as one of his friends pulled out of the drive away after dropping him off."

"Right, but you can call me Luke." They shook hands. "Hey listen, I needed to talk to you."

"Ok."

"So you and Rory are going out now."

"Yup," Marty said with a smile. "After seven months of being friends."

"I see." _'He's like me. Except me and Lorelai have been friends for seven years and nothing has happened.'_ He thought.

"So… What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I just want you to know that even thought you and Rory will be at Yale, if you do anything to hurt her, I swear you will not take another breath."

"Mr. Da- Luke, you don't have to worry about that because I won't."

"That's what the other two said."

"Huh?"

"Remember, you hurt her, you die." With that last line, Luke walked away from Marty towards the front door.

Luke knocked on the door. Apparently Marty wasn't afraid of him because he had followed behind.

"I promise I won't hurt her," Marty said. Luke nodded.

Nobody answered the door so Luke went inside.

"Hello? Lorelai?"

"Rory?" Marty called out.

"Coming!" They both yelled. They were both struggling to bring Lorelai's suitcase downstairs.

_THUD!_

"Lorelai?"

"Rory?"

Marty and Luke yelled at the same time and ran upstairs. When they got there, they found Lorelai and Rory on the floor with the suitcase on top of them.

"What happened here?" Luke asked.

"Well I was trying to bring the suitcase downstairs but I couldn't lift it by myself. So I called Rory to help me and that wasn't much help either. We got this far and then the suitcase decided to rebel against us and slipped out of our hands making us both trip over," Lorelai explained with some hand motions too.

"You could have just waited for me."

"See that's the thing, I didn't want to have you do it. You are already doing a lot coming to California with us."

Luke ignored that comment, picked up the suitcase and took it downstairs.

Lorelai was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink tee that said, "Hollywood Babe" on it. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head and her hair was down in curls.

Marty helped Rory up and gave her a peck on lips. Lorelai also got up and followed Luke downstairs.

Rory was wearing a pair of jeans too with a blue tee that had a round low neck with white strips across it.

"You're strong!" Lorelai said in her best girlie voice.

"Thank you?" Luke didn't know how to respond. He carried the luggage to the cab which had just arrived.

"Luke where is your stuff?" Rory asked.

"It's still at the diner. I didn't want to bring my truck and have it parked out here for a week and have Babette or anyone else in this town to notice it. I figured since we'll pass the diner on our way to the airport, we could make a quick stop from my stuff and coffee for you and your mother."

"Aww, you treat me so well," Lorelai joked.

They soon after all hoped into the cab and drove off to Hartford Airport. **(An: I'm not sure what it is called.) **

**XXXX**

_Airport Lounge_

They arrived at the airport, got security check and then headed off to the lounge near there boarding gate.

"Nothing rhymes with orange," Luke told Lorelai.

"There has to be something in this gigantic gas bubble called Earth, which we live that rhymes with orange," Lorelai was not convinced.

"I'm telling you that there is nothing that rhymes with orange."

"Mom, he's telling the truth I even googled it when I was 10," Rory told her mother.

"How can nothing rhyme with orange! I mean every other word has a word that rhymes with something."

"Well I'm going to make a word up that rhymes with oranges. How about porange?" Lorelai said.

"What will this new word you just created two seconds ago mean?" Asked Luke.

"I don't know. I think it should mean some kind of emotion. You can just say 'This is porange!' or 'I feel porange'. An outrage. Yeah, an outrage or the emotions of being smad."

"Smad?" Marty and Luke both questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, smad, being mad and sad at the same time. Sookie made it up," Lorelai explained.

"I see, so this new word will be another word for 'smad'," Luke asked.

"Yeah, and I'm going to call up Mr. Webster and ask him to put it in his huge book of words,"

"Mom I believe the word you are looking for there is dictionary."

"_Flight 519 to Los Angeles California is now boarding."_ A woman spoke through the PA of the airport.

"That's us," Rory said.

They all walked to the boarding gate. **(An: They were in the 1st class section, since Emily paid.)**

The lady at the gate checked there tickets and they boarded the airplane. They were guide to there seats which all were in a row of 4 with a lot of space in between. Suddenly a man and women who seem to be of the same social status as Lorelai's parents came up to them. The man looked at his ticket, then his wife's ticket and then at the seat number and realized that Luke and Lorelai were in their seats.

"Excuse me I believe these are our seats," the man spoke.

"I don't think so, these are ours," Luke told the man and took out his ticket. "See," He pointed.

"Well my ticket here has this seat number."

"So does mine," Luke pointed to his ticket again.

A flight attendant walks up to the man.

"Sir, is there a problem?" She asked.

"Yes, they are in our seats," He showed her the tickets they had purchased.

"Sir, may I see you tickets." Luke shows the flight attendant their tickets.

"See these are our seats."

"It looks that way. Sir," she started to the man and women, "Our airline apparently made a mistake by printing the same seat number twice. We don't have any openings in 1st class but we do have two seats in middle class available."

"But we paid for 1st class."

"We will refund part of your money back," the attendant said.

"We paid for 1st class and 1st class we will be sitting," The man said.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but it was a mistake on our side."

"That's ok, they can have the seats," Lorelai said, as she got up.

"Yes they can have the seats," Luke said. He got up as well.

"Thank you," The flight attendant said. "Just follow me, and I'll show you two your seats."

The nice attendant shows them there seat. They were by the window right behind the 1st class curtain.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, we will be sure to refund the money back to you. Thank you again."

"No problem," Luke and Lorelai both said.

"Those people reminded me of my parents," Lorelai said, after the attendant was gone.

**XXXX

* * *

**

**An: That was much longer than the last chapter. I think you all owe me some reviews. Press the indigo button!**

**Chapter 8 should be up in a week if you want chapters long like this. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Ps. Don't forget to Review.**

**15 Reviews that an update!**


	8. California Here We Come

**Happy Birthday Monica and Olivia! I posted this just for you. You guys are lucky; you get the Jess Eppy on your b-day.**

**A shout out to: Hershy! Abbi! Amee, and Emma!**

**Thanks to all of my reviews! I'm going to keep the author's notes short now.**

**Read and don't forget to Review!**

**Ps. Give me credit for the earlier then expected update.**

**Enjoy! **

**XXXX

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- California Here We Come**

It was almost time for take-off.

"Lorelai, will you quit moving around?" Luke asked her.

"Sorry nervous habit," She said.

"What are you nervous about?"

"Ahhhh, it's nothing," _'I don't have to tell him,' _She thought.

"Come on, you can tell me. Will it make you feel better if I tell you I won't laugh?"

"Aaaaa you'll think I'm like a little kid."

"Lorelai you are a kid at heart. That's the way you are. You are like Joey minus the impressions of cartoons."

"Luke did you just make a reference to Full House? My, my who knew Butch **(Babaa lol Abbi) **Danes watched Full House."

"Lorelai, you are getting off subject."

"Luke watches TV, as in Television. Wait till Rory finds out of this. We will have a field day. Hey, what else do you watch on TV? Are you still a Trekkie, oh do you watch CSI, or are you a family drama kind of person and you watch 7th heaven? Come on Luke, tell me-"

"_Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking, I would just like you to welcome you on our airline. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for take off. We should arrive in Los Angeles in about 5-6 hours. Enjoy your flight."_

Lorelai started squirming around again.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"I don't, I don't like the take off. It, it freaks me out, that's all," she said quietly.

"Everything is going to be fine. What did you do last time you were on a plane?"

"I had Rory to distract me."

"I see, well I can help with the distraction."

"Dirty." Lorelai started to giggle. Just then the plane started to move and she shut up and grabbed Luke's hand. Luke squeezed it for reassurance.

**XXXX**

About ten minutes after take off, Lorelai fell asleep on Luke's shoulder. Soon after, Luke also fell asleep.

After the seatbelt sign went off and it was noticed, Rory got up to go look for where Luke and Lorelai were now seated. As soon as she enters to the other side of the curtain, she saw three rows behind a sleeping couple. She smiled. Then it hit her that was Luke and Lorelai. She went over to the sleeping pair and watched them sleep.

She noticed how her mother was wrapped up in Luke's arms and how peaceful and happy they both looked. She pressed the button to get a flight attendant.

"May I help you?" The attendant asked Rory.

"Yes, can you get me a blanket for them? She's my mom."

"Of course."

She placed the blanket around them both after she received it.

**XXXX**

Luke was the first to wake up. After getting orientated with where he was he noticed the beautiful women, sleeping in his arms as if she had no worries in the world. He smiled down at her. He thought he was dreaming, but this was no dream.

"_Hello everyone, we have arrived in Los Angeles, it is now 2:17 pm here. We will be landing shortly so please fasten your seatbelt. Hope you enjoyed your flight."_

Luke gently moved his hands off of Lorelai. He gently shook her.

"Lorelai, wake up." She moved a little. "Lorelai you need to get up now."

"Five more minutes."

"Come on, we are in L.A. We are landing so you need to wake up now."

"I don't want to wake up," she whined like a child.

"Please, if you wake up I'll get you coffee."

"Get me coffee now."

"Lorelai, I'll get you coffee as soon as we land."

"Ok fine. Aww man."

"What?"

"I have to see my mother today."

"Not to mention the rest of your family."

**XXXX**

They landed, gather there stuff and went to the airport coffee shop, got Lorelai and Rory a cup of coffee and they all made there way to the baggage claim.

**XXXX**

"This coffee sucks," Lorelai complained, as they made there way over to a man that held a sign that said 'Lorelai Gilmore'. "I'm Lorelai she told the man."

"Your aunt sent me to get your party. Please follow me. I'll take you to where you will be staying."

They all got into a black expensive car.

The weather in L.A was warm and sunny.

"This place is beautiful," Rory said, as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, as much as I love Stars Hollow, I would much rather live here," Lorelai said.

"You've been here for less then an hour, how could you want to move already," Luke pointed out.

"How should I know?"

They pulled up in the drive a huge mansion.

"Oh my god," Rory said.

"This place is bigger than your parents' house," Luke said.

"I feel like I should be some kind of princess to enter that castle," Rory said.

"If it makes you feel better, you are my princess," Lorelai told her.

"Thanks mom," Rory said as if she was a kid.

They walked into the house and were greeted by Emily, and Hopey.

"Lorelai, did you have a safe flight?" Emily asked as she walked in.

"Yes mom the flight was fine. You will however be getting some money back because the stupid airline messed with the tickets and we had to change seats."

"Oh Lorelai, is that you," Hopey asked. "Let me take a look at you. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. You look great."

"Thanks, well you haven't seen my daughter at all."

"Oh no, I haven't. What kind of an aunt have I been?"

"Well this is Rory. Here name is Lorelai but we all call her Rory."

"Hello Rory, I've heard so much about you. Emily and Richard speak much of you."

"All good stuff I hope," Rory said.

"Of course, Rory," Emily cut in.

"And who would these two fine men be?" Hopey asked.

"This is Luke," Lorelai said.

"And this is Marty," Rory said.

"They are with us."

"How do you do?" Luke said.

"Hello." Marty said.

"Oh Lorelai, you have to meet my daughter. Alaina, sweetie, come down here please."

"Coming mother," she called back and came running down the stairs. "Hello."

"Alaina, this is Emily's daughter, Lorelai. You probably don't remember her, and this is her daughter and their boyfriends."

"Hi, Alaina," Lorelai said.

"Oh my god, Lorelai. It's been so long." Alaina said.

"Yeah it's been a long time."

"Don't you remember me?"

"I think you are going to have to remind me," Lorelai said.

"I have two words, 'ruffly dresses'."

"Oh my god! The party! When we were ten, and the punch bowl, and the yelling and then the white dresses-"

"Turned red-"

"And then chasing those guys,"

"And dog running around-"

"That was you? You look great!"

"So do you." She gave her a hug.

"And now you are getting married."

"Yeah, I am!"

They both screamed like teenage girls.

"This is my daughter Rory," Lorelai told Alaina.

"Hi," Rory waved and said.

"Wow, and is this your husband?" She pointed to Luke.

"Oh, I'm not married, but th- that's Luke, my bo-boyfriend," Lorelai stuttered out.

"But you have a kid."

"I'll explain later," Lorelai told her.

"Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Marty, the maid will show you to your rooms." Hopey interrupted the reunion.

They followed the maid upstairs while two other maids brought the suitcases upstairs too.

**XXXX

* * *

**

**Did that suck? Not one of my best chapters I know. Oh by the way the last two chapters were kind of fillers that's they were boring.  
**

**I just saw the new episode today! JESS! I love Jess! LOL. **

**Lane's dress is ugly, poor her. **

**I love Luke in Dad mode that's so cute and funny,**

**And the April going "my dad's too over protective" I was laughing so hard.**

**Finn and Colin rule! Lol (PASS!) (Lol Abbi) **

**I want to rant on and on and on about the new eppy, but I don't wanna ruin it for the few who still have to wait a few hours more to see it. If you wanna me rant, just tell me. You can be my rant buddy (lol) I can't wait till next week!**

**More one day till Spring Break!**

**REVIEW!**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Hi My Name is Brad

**An: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's your next chapter.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer- I have nothing. If it was mine, April would have never happened; Rory would have been Luke's kid. Emily would be cool. And Taylor would remain Taylor, well because he's funny to watch.**

**XXXX

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Hi My Name is Brad.**

"Lorelai," Alaina called, "I want you to meet somebody."

Lorelai went outside from where Alaina called her from. She went outside and saw the beautiful yard.

"Hey Alaina, this is a beautiful yard you have," Lorelai told her.

"Yeah, this is my favorite place in this house. This is Brad, my fiancé."

"Hi, Brad. Nice to meet you."

"Brad, this is my cousin, Lorelai from Connecticut."

"Hello Lorelai," Brad said. "Alaina, sweetie, I have to go, my parents want me to be at home to greet people coming for the wedding"

"Yeah, go," Alaina told him.

"Thanks. Don't forget tonight, we'll catch a move or have dinner or something. Lorelai you are also welcome to come."

"Oh no, no thanks. I don't want to get in the way of anything."

"Lorelai, relax you won't be getting in the way of anything," Brad told her.

"Yeah, Lorelai. You can bring Luke too," Alaina suggested.

"I'll talk to Luke and we'll see."

"Great, well Lorelai I'll see you again soon. Bye sweetie," he turns to Alaina and gives a peck on the lips.

When Brad was out of sight, Alaina started.

"So how come you and Luke aren't married. I mean you had Rory together."

"Whoa, slow down there. Luke is not Rory's father, although that would have been nice if he was. Rory's father was my high school boyfriend. He just about bolted when I told him I wasn't going to marry him just because I had his kid growing inside of me."

"Wow, how did Emily and Richard take that?"

"They weren't pleased of course and then when Rory was born, Emily would control my every move. When I was in labor she even yelled at me for leaving a note that I went to the hospital. Then one day when they weren't home, I packed up my stuff and left."

"You ran away!"

"Yup, I ran away. I came across this small town called Stars Hollow, that's where I live now and got a job. A few years later I met Luke, he had just opened up a diner in the middle of the town. We were friends until a couple of months ago."

"I see. I would do anything to have run away when I was younger, but I couldn't."

"Well then you wouldn't have met Brad."

"Yeah that's true. I love him and my parents approve. So how old is Rory?"

"She's nineteen and she goes to Yale. Wow, I've never realized that she's already nineteen years old."

"So that would make you-"

"Sixteen when I had her. I know I get that a lot."

"I see,"

"But I wouldn't change anything about my life."

"I hope we have a kid as great Rory."

"You've talk to her once and that too was just hello. How do you know I have a great kid?"

"I just know. What do you do know?"

"Now I'm getting ready to open my own Inn. It's almost finished. You and Brad should come to Stars Hollow one day. You can stay at the inn."

"Maybe after we got settled with our married life and all, we'll come by sometime. Now someone has to go ask Luke whether you are going to join us tonight or not."

"Wow you're bossy," Lorelai teased.

"It's part of my charm."

**XXXX**

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said as she walked into her temporary room.

"Hi," Luke said, not looking up from the TV."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching a baseball game. Did you know they have like ten sports channels here? I can watch the Yankees' game on one, the Red Sox game on another or the Mets' game on the other channel. Or I can watch the NBA Finals. Pistons are really good this year. They may win it all but they are up again the Lakers so who knows."

"That's great," Lorelai said even though she had no clue what he was talking about. "Listen I was wondering if you want to go out with Alaina and her fiancé Brad tonight?"

"Yeah sure," Luke said not even looking up from the TV."

"Luke did you hear me?"

"Yeah sure," he responded again.

"Luke I'm dying," Lorelai said.

"Yeah sure."

"Luke."

"Hmm,"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yeah sure."

"LUKE!" Lorelai screamed in her ear."

"God damn it Lorelai! You didn't need to scream."

"Oh yes I did. You weren't listening to me. I told you I was dying and you replied and I quote 'Yeah sure'."

"So now that you have my attention, what were you trying to ask me?"

"Do you want to go out with me, Alaina and her fiancé Brad tonight? They are going to a movie or having dinner, maybe both."

"If you're going, sure."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I don't want to force you to do anything, I mean you came with me all the way to-"

"Lorelai do you have to bring that up all the time?"

"I'm sorry it's just that-"

"Lorelai! I'm coming with you because what else I am going to do here?"

"Good point."

**XXXX**

**-Evening After Dinner-**

"Luke I'm going to go take a shower, in the meanwhile you can get ready out here."

"Ok." Luke said, as he walked over to his stuff and Lorelai closed the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes later Lorelai came out of the bathroom in a towel with her dripping wet. Luke happened to still be in the room.

"Ahhhh," Luke turned around and saw her in the towel. He stared at her until her realized what he was doing. "I'll just turn back around now." 'She can't look hotter then that. Oh yeah she can. Luke what are you doing picturing Lorelai, YOUR BEST FRIEND naked. You came here to do her a favor, 'Luke thought.

"Oh my god, Luke I'm so sorry, I didn't hear any noise, so I figured you were out of the room. I forgot to take my clothes with me. I'm sorry." 'Crap, why do I always do the opposite of what I'm suppose to do. I was so suppose to take my clothes inside with me but no, I leave them outside the bathroom. Luke looks good tonight. Better then usual. Hmm, I wonder- Lorelai stop, this is Luke, YOUR BEST FRIEND! You can't have these kinds of thoughts about him,' Lorelai thought.

"You're sorry? I should have made noise or something. You know what I'll just be leaving now. Sorry." Luke walked out of the room and shut the door."

'That was close,' they both thought.

**XXXX**

"Lorelai," Luke knocked on door to be on the safe side.

"Hold on a sec," Lorelai replied as she hopped over to the door.

She opens the door.

"Luke I'm so sorry about earlier." She said while putting on her shoes.

Lorelai was standing there at the door wearing tight jeans with a dressy red top with flowers on it.

"Lorelai, really it's ok. I'm sorry."

"Luke I'm still s-"

"Sorry, I heard the first twenty times. Shall we go? Oh by the way I'm sorry for you know-"

"Yeah it's ok. Come on, Alaina and Brad are probably waiting for us."

They walked downstairs to the foyer to see Alaina and Brad waiting.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"Umm, nothing," Lorelai said, "You know how long it takes us girls to get dressed."

"Brad this is Luke, Lorelai's boyfriend. Luke this is my fiancé Brad," Alaina introduced them.

Luke and Lorelai both flinched at the word 'boyfriend'.

They all walked outside and got in to the limo.

**XXXX**

**- LIMO-**

"So I hear Rory goes to Yale," Brad said to Lorelai.

"Yeah she goes to Yale. She got into Princeton and Harvard too but she turned them down. She was too good for them and she wanted to stay close to her mommy," Lorelai bragged.

"What she is studying?" Alaina asked.

"Journalism."

"That's nice," Brad said.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the movies. They all got out and when inside the theater.

**XXXX**

"Ten second Tom was the funniest part," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai there's nothing funny about a man who loses his memory every ten seconds," Luke told her.

"Let me have my fun you party pooper. You cut me off my coffee, make fun of my eating habits and now I can't even mock movies?"

"Fine,"

"Your bantering is cute," Alaina said.

"Thanks, I guess," Lorelai replied.

They had just got out of the movies and had ditched the limo. They were now walking around the beach by where Alaina lived.

"Hey how about we split up. Girls go one way guys go the other way. That way we can have our girl talk," Alaina suggested.

"Ahh, really don't think we should-"

"Aww Lorelai I'm sure you can live less than an hour without Luke," Brad said.

"Fine," Lorelai gave in.

They went there separate ways.

"So…" Lorelai said.

"I want you to come to my bachelorette Party tomorrow. It'll be just us girls getting drunk."

"Oh ok, I'll come."

"Great! It'll be so much fun."

"I need a little fun and the best part is, it's going to be the only time I'm far, far away from my mother unless your mother is coming which will mean my mother is coming and then-"

"Lorelai don't worry my mother is not coming and if she was I would run away." They both laugh.

**XXXX**

"So Luke, how long have you and Lorelai been together?" Brad asked.

"As friends seven years, as together together two months."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't unless Lorelai has made any for me."

"Great, I want you to come to my bachelor party tomorrow night. Alaina is having hers tomorrow too and Lorelai is probably going there. So, how about it?"

"Umm, I don't-"

"Come on Luke. It'll be fun. It'll be just a couple of us guys drinking all night."

"Ok, I'll come."

"Fantastic."

**XXXX**

"Marty we can take the bed. This is my entire fault. I should have stood up to my grandmother or said something."

"Rory it's ok. You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch over there."

"Are you sure because I had you come here? I'm the reason we have this probably anyway."

"Rory, the bed is pretty big. How about we share it? Nothing is going to happen. Nothing has to happen. What if your grandma comes in to check up on us?"

"Good point, we'll share the bed I guess."

**XXXX**

After a while, the girls and the guys met up again. Alaina and Brad decided to go home. Luke and Lorelai stay out on the beach.

"It's a beautiful night tonight," Lorelai said to make conversation.

"Yeah it is."

"Did I ever tell you are my best friend?"

"No, what about Rory and Sookie?"

"Rory's my kid, and Sookie is Sookie. They are still my best friends but I don't know what I would do if you and I weren't friends."

"One you would have died because you wouldn't have had coffee."

"That's true. What I'm trying to say is I'm glad that I walked into your diner seven years ago." They both smiled at each other. Luke broke eye contacted when they both realized they were leaning in.

"We should go, it's getting late."

"Yeah."

They arrived at the mansion. It was about midnight and nobody was up. They quietly made their way up the stairs to there room.

**-Inside the Room-**

"Ahh, Luke do you mind sharing a bed. We didn't talk about the sleeping arrangement before hand. I guess that was something we missed."

"We can both share the bed. It's bed enough for the both of us. We are both mature adults. I'm sure we can share a bed."

"Yeah, we are mature adults."

They both got ready for bed and went to sleep on there respective sides.

Only god **(AN: and me)** knew what was in store for them in the morning.

* * *

**Well that's all for today. I know it was another one of those boring chapters without anything going on. I know. I'm trying it's just that I have so many ways this story can go. Sorry about the Little Marty and Rory, this story is mainly focused on L/L but I'll have Rory and Marty in it time to time.**

**Coming up: Surprises everywhere, a return of an old flame, Jealousy and disaster everywhere!**

**Next chapter should be up as soon I get the reviews!**

**SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Who's excited for Lane's wedding tonight! I know I am!**


	10. What Jealousy Does to People

**AN: Hello Everyone I'm back really soon! I've done nothing my whole Spring Break but watch Gilmore Girls. Yup, I had a 10 hour marathon with my friends. We stayed up watching very important parts of the series and I got them addicted to the show. I'm evil aren't I. LoL**

**While watching typing this fanfic, these were some of my thoughts:**

**-Hocho is a cool word**

**- "We can scare it away with your Reggae Fever" **

**- I love Jess, he's so delicious.**

**- Wow, once I start I can't stop**

**- Gotta love Kirk**

**- Does Luke have a thing for red heads?**

**- Luke's my homie:D**

**Well I think that's enough. **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed especially Tammy because you reviewed for every chapter! **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, June 3rd would still exist and April would not exist. But it's not mine. **

**XXXX

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- What JealousyDoes toPeople**

The sun peaked out of the bedroom window. Apparently both of them moved a lot. Luke was in the middle of the bed. Lorelai was practically on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. Both of there legs were tangled together and both of Luke's arms were wrapped protectively around Lorelai's waist, holding her close to him.

The sun finally hit Lorelai's eyes and she began to stir awake. Luke's arms just wrapped tighter around her.

_'Mmmmh, this is nice,'_ they both thought.

Suddenly Lorelai awoke to her senses.

_'What the hell happened,' she thought when she saw arms wrapped around her. 'This feels so right though, being in Luke's arms. I can get use to this. But he probably thinks I'm Nicole of somebody else. Eww Nicole all snuggled up against Luke's body with him holding her, now that's a something I can't picture.'_

She then realized that Luke had begun to wake up. The sun was apparently getting on both of their nerves.

"Good morning," Luke said in a deep voice.

"Good morning," Lorelai replied back. _'That voice is really sexy.'_

They stared at each other for a while.

"We should get up." Lorelai suggested.

"Yeah, we should."

They both were quiet again.

"Luke," She gestured to her waist with her head since his arms were still wrapped around her.

"Oh right sorry," He let go of her and Lorelai when Back to her side of the bed got up.

**XXXX**

"Lorelai, how did you sleep?" Alaina asked when Lorelai came downstairs dressed.

"I slept fine, thank you." She joined the breakfast table. _'I slept with Luke. Ok not slept with sleepy with Luke but I went to sleep next to Luke and woke up in his arms. Did I see a tattoo on arm?'_

"Oh Lorelai where's Luke?" Hope asked.

"He should be coming down soon."

"Ok, now sit and have some breakfast with us."

**XXXX**

Luke was coming down the stairs and he saw this woman at the door trying to get some things through the door.

"Oh hey, let me help you there," Luke said to the woman.

He took some things out of her hand.

"Thank you." He looked at the woman. She was tall, bright green eyes and red-ish brown hair. **(AN: I know you hate this but, picture her attractive lol.) **

"It's no problem, where do you want me to put this?"

"By the stairs is fine. Thanks again, by the way I'm Lydia, Alaina's best friend."

"I'm Luke, Lorelai's boyfriend." Lydia's face looked like a question mark. "Lorelai is Alaina's cousin."

"Now that makes more sense to me." The both laughed.

_**-In the Meanwhile-**_

"Lorelai, where are you going?" Emily asked when Lorelai got up from the table.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking Luke so long."

"Oh ok."

"Don't worry, we'll all know what you are doing if you don't come back soon," Alaina added.

"Alaina please," Hope told her.

"Sorry."

Lorelai walked into the hallway towards the foyer. She heard laughter. She turned the corner to see Luke flirting with some red head. Lorelai's mouth hung open.

Lorelai returned to the table in shock.

"That didn't take long. Lorelai, where is Luke?" Alaina asked.

"He's coming," Lorelai covered up.

"Are you ok?" She whispered to Lorelai.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _'How could he do this? We are supposed to be together. How are we supposed to convince people we are together if he's off flirting with other girls?'_

**XXXX**

"He was flirting with this red head!" Lorelai told her daughter.

"Mom, why are you getting so upset over this?"

"I don't know?"

"Maybe it's because you have feelings for Luke."

"Yeah I have feelings for him, he's my best friend?"

"I thought I was your best friend and what about Sookie?"

"Rory now is really not the time."

"Ok, sorry. But I know you like, like Luke."

"Oh please not this again."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Mom?" She said in a confess­- it –now kind of tone.

"I don't like him like him ok?"

"I think there's an ugly green monster on your back called jealousy."

"Oh stop!"

**XXXX**

_**-Later that day-**_

Lorelai was walking towards the backyard when she turned her head to see Luke and that red head again talking and smiling. Lorelai ran the other way.

"Rory, Marty thank god," she said.

"And a hello to you too Mom."

"Hi Lorelai."

"Marty can I bought Rory for a second ok thank you." She pulled Rory away.

"Watch your damage heather!"

"He was doing it again."

"You're just jeal-"

"Don't jealous."

"Jell-O," Rory finished. "Mom this is crazy! Why don't you confront him with your feelings?"

"I don't have feeling for him."

"Then why is this bugging you like crazy?"

"Be-because Luke is my friend and I don't want him to get attached to some chick he met in California." _'Good going Gilmore!'_

"Keep telling yourself that Cleopatra."

**XXXX**

_**-Evening-**_

Lorelai came downstairs to the foyer and met a group of girls.

"Lorelai! Great you're here, now we can roll," said some woman in the group.

"Who are you and are you already drunk?" Lorelai asked.

"Let me introduce you to 'the Girls'," Alaina said. "This is Claudia, Stephanie, Sally, Lydia," She pointed to the girl in head hair, "and this drunken one is Carlee,

"I had one glass of Tequila. That doesn't make me drunk," Carlee said.

"We were just talking about you, that is why she knew you," Alaina explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you all."

"Shall we go?" Lydia asked.

_'Yeah we shall go and shove a stick up you butt,'_ Lorelai thought.

"Yeah let's go!"

They all got into the Limo.

_**-Guy's Party-**_

"Luke are you sure you don't want another?"

"Maybe later."

"So Luke, one of Brad's friend Gerald asked, "What do you do back home in Connecticut?"

"I own a diner."

"Oh a businessman," another friend said.

"Yeah, I cook and work there too."

"You cook? Are you any good?" another friend slurred.

"Of course he's good he owns a restaurant Josh." Brad pointed out.

"Diner," Luke pointed out, "Lorelai comes there everyday. Apparently I make the world's best coffee. Maybe one more won't hurt," he point to the glass.

"Who's Lorelai? Gerald asked.

"His girlfriend," Brad said, "Alaina's cousin."

"So that's how you got here."

"Yup."

"Is she hot?"

"Very," Brad said.

"Brad you idiot, you are getting married in two days, you shouldn't be think about my girl. How can you do that?" Luke asked

"Easy, when I'm drunk!"

They all laughed.

**XXXX  
**

_**-Girls Night-**_

_Bar_

"So you are Lorelai," Lydia said.

"Yeah I'm Lorelai the one and only. Actually my daughter's name is Lorelai and so was my grandmother so I guess that doesn't make me the one and only," Lorelai babbled. She had has at least 4 martinis now.

"I've heard a lot of about you from Luke,"

"Who's Luke," Claudia asked.

"He's Lorelai's hunky boyfriend," Alaina stated.

"How is he is the sack?" Stephanie inquired.

"That's for me to know and you to… never know," Lorelai said and made them all laugh.

"They are so cute together," Alaina said. "They will argue over her eating habits and stuff."

"We've been doing that for the pass seven years. The first day I walked into his diner, I ask for coffee and he goes, 'Coffee will kill you' and they tells me to buzz off."

"You've been together for seven years?" Sally said.

"As friends, yes."

"Cool, I can never be friends with a man," Carlee slurred.

"How about we play a game," Lorelai suggest.

"What game?" Alaina said.

"How about 'I never', if you have done what they say, you take a tequila shot," Lorelai explained.

"I'm in," Alaina said.

"Me too," Carlee said.

"Me three," Claudia said.

"Same here," Sally said.

"Don't forget me," Stephanie said.

"Hey you sexy guy in charge of the booze, bring us a plate of tequila shots," Lorelai said.

"Ok, I'll go first," Alaina said. "I never had a kid."

"Hey no fair," Lorelai said, and took a shot.

"You have a kid?" Sally said.

"Yup, I have a daughter, Rory."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"Wow,"

"Yeah!"

**XXXX**

"So we have this whole big mansion to ourselves?" Rory told Marty.

"Oh whatever will be do?" he played along.

"Well we can play tennis, basketball, go swimming, play video games or watch movies in the entertainment room, we can sit here and read or-" Marty cut her off with a kiss.

"I love how I can do that now. I really comes in handy."

"That can work every time, but we eventually have to breathe and I can just start up again and then-" Marty cut her off again with a kiss. "See it's a repeating cycle. We can be doing all day."

They laughed.

**XXXX**

"Oh my god," Lorelai slurred when she got back after the party, "that was so much fun."

"Yeah that was. I think someone had a little too much fun though," Alaina said referring the state Lorelai was in now. "Come on Lorelai, you have to get up and walk now inside to get to Luke."

"Luke who? Oh yeah Luke, that no good person. He seems to have a thing for red heads. Rachel was red, so was Nicole, but then she dyed it to blond, at least it was bleach blond like Sherry's. I hate Sherry, that no-good –dirty- rotten- father- stealing -bit-"

"Whoa there Lorelai, let's not get mean with Luke's ex's."

"Sherry was not Luke's ex. She's Rory's wicked stepmother."

"Ok then, continue to rant."

"And now Luke was all over that red head chick. I don't even know why I'm being like this. It's not like Luke and I are even together or anything."

"You and Luke aren't together?"

"Nope, he's my best friend. I brought him here because of my mother. We are pretending to be together. Oops, you weren't supposed to know that. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be." Lorelai falls asleep in the limo.

Alaina tells the drive she'll be right back and runs inside to get Luke. She runs upstairs and knocks on his door.

"Alaina hi, Lorelai's not here," Luke appeared at the door in sweats and a tee shirt.

"I know she's with me. Luke, we have a little problem. Lorelai had way too much fun tonight and she's asleep in the Limo. And your secret slipped to out to me tonight."

"Oh oh, busted right?"

"Pretty much, but only I know, so I guess its ok."

"Ok good, I need you to keep it to yourself please."

"Will do. Now I need your help to bring Lorelai inside."

"Lead the way."

Alaina took Luke downstairs to the car. Luke carried her inside, said goodnight to Alaina and put Lorelai to bed.

**XXXX

* * *

**

**Longest Chapter people! 10 Pages. Give me some credit and Review. Pretty please, I'll put a toy in your cereal. (Dirty) LOL.**

**So did you hear the news? As-P is not gonna sign for the next season and she's taking her Husband with her.**

**Darn I know. Gilmore Girls will never be the same again.**

**REVIEW PLEASE:D I hoped you liked it! REVIEW!**


	11. You Drive Me Crazy

"**You don't do yoga on the Dolly Llama's mat!"  
****-Luke Danes Ep: 1.05 Cinnamon's Wake

* * *

**

**An: I'm so SORRY! I've been so busy and stuff. I would have updated but I couldn't get to the computer! I'm so SORRY! I know as Kelly Clarkson says in the song gone "sorry just doesn't cut it" LOL. I love all her songs! Lol**

**Well I won't keep you waiting. As long as you review!**

**Thanks to all my Reviews! I should have 20 more reviews. You should be happy with this one!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: It's all Amy's well WAS Amy's now Dave's. However Alaina, Brad, and Lydia are mine. Muhaha!

* * *

**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 11- You Drive Me Crazy**

The next morning Lorelai woke up with a major head ache. She was still in her clothes from the night before. Her make up was smeared and she had serious bed hair. She sat up in bed just as Luke walked into the room with a glass of water and aspirin for her.

"Hey you're up," Luke said.

"Yeah, I'm up," Lorelai said as she put her hand to her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bus." Luke chuckled.

"Head ache?" Lorelai nodded. "That's what I figured so I brought you this." He put the aspirin and water down on the nightstand by the bed.

"Thanks," She said as she got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom and began to throw up.

Luke followed her in. When he got there, Lorelai was on the floor with her head in the toilet puking her guts out. Luke went over to her, sat down next to her and held her hair back for her. The throwing up soon receded.

"You ok?" Luke asked her.

"Oh the joys of a hangover." She kidded. "Uh oh." The wave of nausea hit her and she stuck her head in the toilet bowl again. Luke rubbed circles on her back, and held her hair back again.

**XXXX**

Luke went downstairs after he got Lorelai situated. Lorelai had spent the rest of the morning on the bathroom floor throwing up. She finally fell asleep and Luke moved her to the bed.

"Hello Luke," Emily greeted him.

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore."

"Where have you been all morning? I didn't see you or Lorelai at breakfast this morning. Where's Lorelai by the way?"

"I finally got Lorelai to sleep. She hasn't been feeling that great this morning. She's been up for hours throwing up and she has a bad head ache," Luke explained to her.

"Oh my, is she alright? She will be able to attend the rehearsal dinner tonight right? She has to come, the rest of the family with be here." _'Lorelai is not ruining this for me.'_

"She should be fine. She just has a real bad hangover."

"That's just typical Lorelai. She never has the right judgment on the things. She had totally wasted herself."

"She was just having fun," Luke tried to defend Lorelai. '_Jeez will she lighten up?'_

"Well she has to grow up now. What kind of example is she setting for Rory?" Emily walked away.

'_Oh my god! She's pregnant, with that diner man's baby! I knew something was up.'_ Emily ran upstairs.

She busted through the door.

"LORELAI GILMORE! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Emily yelled.

"Mmmmh," Lorelai moaned and put her hand to her head, "too loud." _'What the hell! I need coffee!'_

"Lorelai I know your secret!"

"What?" Lorelai's head shot up.

"Yes, I know why you are playing sick."

"Oh really mom. Please do share with me what you think is my secret." _'She can't know can she?'_

"You're pregnant!"

"What!" Lorelai started laughing.

"This is not funny Lorelai. You being pregnant is not a matter to laugh about."

"Yes it, because you are insane!" She lay back down and pulled the covers on top her head.

"Oh really? I'm crazy and insane? You're pregnant."

"Has is occurred to you that I'm maybe sick because it's a hangover! And that my body isn't use to the vast amount of alcohol I put in it yesterday evening?" She said after she pulled off the covers, and then pulled then back on after she was done.

"Oh come on Lorelai. You shouldn't be drinking, it's bad so the baby!"

"Ha-ha, that's funny considering that I'm not having one!"

"Lorelai you can't hide it from me. I know you are pregnant!"

"And you are a secret agent having an affair with Tom Cruise."

"Lorelai this is not the time to make jokes."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh please."

"What do you mean oh please? Are you calling me a slut and that I sleep around with random people. I made a wrong decision with I was sixteen that doesn't mean I'm a slut!"

"I did not say that. Do not twist my words young lady!"

"I'm not sixteen anymore you can't control my life. I'm not pregnant. Please go now. I'm not feeling very well right now. I don't have the energy to yell at you right now." Lorelai said and made a dash to the bathroom. Luke was standing at the door.

"You know all these years that I've known Lorelai, she would always have an effect on what you say to her at her dinner and she comes into the diner upset. She would tell me about it and I thought she was exaggerating because well she tends to do that sometimes. But now I know she wasn't lying." Luke walked towards the bathroom. _'No wonder she left,'_ Luke thought.

Emily left the room furious at the way the diner man spoke to her.

**XXXX**

Lorelai lay on the bathroom floor crying on Luke's lap.

"Why?" she cried, "why can't see be like a normal mom and love me?"

"She loves you."

"She loves her friends and name in society."

"She just wants the best for you."

"No she wants what's best for the 'Gilmore' name." She cried some more. "Your mom was probably great." Luke was quiet. "I'm sorry Luke. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No Lorelai, that's ok and you are right, my mom was great and I took it for granted. She taught me how to cook. She always made everyone laugh. You know you kind of remind me of my mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one she loves coffee, and those stupid town festivals and town meetings. I remember watching my mom and dad argue over the next town event. It was probably something Taylor persuaded the town selects-man at the time to organize. In the end my dad would cave in and come with us." Luke laughed at the nice family memory. "He was force to be in that stupid Revolutionary War reenactment because of my mom. I thought he was crazy, which he was. He was crazy about my mom."

"That must have been nice."

"It was. I want that."

"Me too," Lorelai wiped her eyes.

"I have to talk to you about something. Do you remember anything you said yesterday?"

"Ahh, I remember the name of the bartender. It was Jerry, or was it Josh? I guess I don't remember. Why?"

"Well last night, before you fell asleep in the limo, you told Alaina our secret. She told me last night and that our secret is safe with her. I just thought you would want to know that."

"Oh crap. I should have paid attention to how much I was drinking. I don't normally do that. I just had some things on my mind." _'Yeah, you.'_ "What time is it?"

"Four why?"

"What a record! It's been three hours since I last puked! YAY! I guess we can get ready for the rehearsal dinner."

"You are not going to the rehearsal dinner."

"Why not?"

"Why not! You just spent your whole day on the bathroom floor."

"I'm fine now. Besides, I have to go to make my mother happy."

"Look, I'll talk to her. I'll explain everything."

"Luke that's sweet and all but my mom is just going tell you that I'm pregnant. Which I'm not but she can get that in her head. Thanks for everything. I'm gonna go take a shower." Lorelai got off the bathroom floor, as did Luke and walked out of the bathroom.

Lorelai grabbed her clothes from her suitcase to avoid the fiasco that had happened the previous evening. Luke sighed.

**XXXX**

The rehearsal dinner was held in the huge backyard of the mansion. So they didn't have to travel very far.

Luke was wearing a nice shirt and a pair of black slacks. Lorelai was in a light blue sun dress with three-quarter sleeves. Her hair was clipped back and was wearing white heel sandals. The two of them walked through the kitchen to the deck, and met Rory and Marty.

"Hey mom, you feeling better?" Rory asked her mother.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, that's good. Luke told me earlier you were having a major hangover."

"Well I'm fine now Honey, nothing to worry about."

Lorelai looked around the yard, Tables were set up everywhere and decorations were hanging.

"So where do we sit?" Luke asked.

**XXXX**

The rehearsal dinner had been boring so far. Nothing much was happening. There was just a bunch of rich people talking, eating, laughing, and wishing Alaina and Brad good luck and stuff.

Lorelai had gone to go get food when something caught her eye.

**XXXX**

"Hey Luke, haven't seen you today." Lydia snuck up behind him.

"Hi, Lydia," he said uncomfortably.

"So where have you been hiding all day?"

"Oh I've been with Lorelai."

"She didn't have a major hangover? I figured since the way she was drinking last night, all those martinis and all those shots, she wouldn't have been able to get up."

"She wasn't feeling that great today. I was taking care of her."

"Brad's been with Alaina all day. She was probably just as bad. Those two partied like it was 1999." They laughed. Luke caught from the corner of his eye Lorelai standing there with an 'oh my god' look on her face and ran the other direction.

**XXXX**

Rory was getting more food when a waiter behind the table was in a rush to get out of the place and bumped into her.

"Sorry," the waiter said.

"Oh it's not ok, no damage was done." He looked p and came face to face with no one other than Rory Gilmore.

"Rory?"

**XXXX**

Lorelai couldn't believe that this was happening again.

_'Arrrrrrr, why does he keep doing this to me? We are supposed to be together! How are we supposed to 'pretend' and prove that we are together? Gosh this is so frustrating and- Oh damn, he saw_ me.'

She quickly walked away to another part of the garden.

"Yeah well, excuse me I have to go."

"Why so soon?"

"Bye," Luke walked in the directions Lorelai ran off in.

He walked further away from the dinner party into a beautiful garden. Luke walked deeper into it.

The beautiful garden had flowers everywhere. There were lights hanging from the bushes and trees too. He looked over at the fountain and found Lorelai sitting there deep in thought. Luke went over to her and sat down.

"Hey," he touched Lorelai's shoulder.

"Hi," Lorelai said, not turning around.

"You ok?"

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said getting frustrated.

"You don't look or sound fine."

"Oh really, now why is that? How do you know something's not wrong?"

"Because you won't look me in the eye," Luke simply answered.

Lorelai turned around and looked into Luke's eyes. As soon as she turned around, he was lost in her gaze. Soon Lorelai was lost too. They both leaned in towards each other to fill the gap between them. They had a centimeter of room between both of there lips.

**XXXX**

_-Meanwhile-_

What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I'm working." He replied.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I can see that." Rory began to walk away but he caught her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left like that."

"I'm over you."

"No you're not. I know you still love me."

"I have moved on. I have a new boyfriend!"

"I know you still think about me."

"…."

"You know what I'm sorry. I'll just let you live your life. What are you doing here in California anyway?"

"I'm here for this wedding? My mom's cousin."

"So Lorelai's here too."

"Yup so is Luke."

"Luke? So he finally made a move?"

"No they are pretending since my mom is not with anyone and my dear old grandmother made her bring someone."

"I see."

"Hmm. Now what are you doing here?"

**XXXX**

Luke could feel Lorelai's breath. All they had to do was close the little gap that separated them. Finally Luke decided he had to do something so he closed the gap.

The kiss was sweet and passionate, but ending very quickly. They both pulled apart.

"Wow," Lorelai said breathless.

"You can say that again."

"Wow." Lorelai repeated herself. "Do that again?"

"What? 'You can say that again?'"

"No!"

"Oh."

He leaned forward and gave her another kiss. This time the kiss was full of the love and passion that had been built over the past seven years. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

**XXXX

* * *

**

**Happy? Tell me in your Reviews!**

**Things I thought about while writing this chapter:**

**- "Kirk the Jerk"- Miss Patty**

**- I love Luke and Lorelai**

**- Afro Man (lol Abbi)**

**-"You WHO? HEEHAW man" -Michel. Lol**

**- "You drive me Crazy,** **I just can't sleep, I'm so excited, I'm in to deep, Ohh...Crazy, But it feels alright, Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night"**

**- I scored myself a killer gig yesterday!**

**- 'Big Black Horse and the Cherry tree**

**I can't quite get there cause they've all forsaken me!'**

**- I hate the show now!**

**- Christopher needs to die**

**- I'm not looking forward to the season finale.**

**I'm done now. New eppy Tuesday. Season finale! NOOOOOO! This is not going to be good. I saw the trailer and I am telling you SPOILER ALERT we L/L people are not going to be happy!**

**Well don't forget to Review! No Review no update! Sorry about the late post! Please forgive me**

**Review!**

**-Gilmoregrl519**


	12. Just Some Jess Stress

**An: Hey I'm back! THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed! We have finally reached 20 reviews for the last chapter. YAY! **

**Nobody mentioned anything about Rory's run in with a person.**

**I guess nobody cared. I guess this will then be a very crap chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: It's all Dave's! And he better fix the show! Ratings are going down!**

**Chapter 12- Just Some Jess Stress **

"Hey Rory, who's your friend?" Marty said coming up behind and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Marty, hi, uh, this is, this is, this is-"

"Jess. Nice to meet you," He puts his hand out and shakes it with Marty.

"How do you two know each other?"

"He-"

"I used to live in Stars Hollow. I'm actually Luke's nephew. Also know as 'That Damn Punk' by the fine people in the town."

"Ahh, the town trouble-maker."

"I really wouldn't call it that," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure you did," Rory finally was able to say. "He made a fake crime scene in front of Doose's Market, Taylor went nuts. Then you stole all the baseballs at Stars Hollow High, you stole a penny from the bridge fund, and you stole Babette's gnome, Pierpone, I believe was its name." _'Sure Gilmore be able to speak now.'_

"Wow, that's a big list," Marty pointed out.

"Yeah, I can't believe you know it all by heart. Yale not teaching you anything new or something?"

"Not to mention you stole my bracelet that Dean gave me."

"Who's Dean?"

"First boyfriend," they both said together.

"Well Jess it was nice to meet you," Marty told him.

"Yeah you too, I got to head home. Nice to see you Rory." With those words he left.

"Jess wait!" It was too late, he was gone.

**XXXX**

They were humans not whales **(LOL)** so they had to come up for air. The first thing Luke saw was Lorelai's radiant smile, but then he saw someone walking in the distance.

"Jess?" Luke said.

"Now that's something every girl wants to hear right after she has been kissed."

"No, Jess, he's here."

"What?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back," He said and ran off to follow Jess.

**XXXX**

"So what's the deal with you and Jess?" Marty asked Rory.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm one of the kings of Narnia."

"Ok fine, if you must know, we dated, and then he ran off just before graduation. My guess is that he came here. This was the first time I seen him in over a year. I was shocked to see him here at first. He had hurt me. I'm ok now. I have you." She said and gave him a kiss.

**XXXX**

Lorelai walked back to the party. She was deep in thought until;

"Lorelai where have you been? I've been looking all over the place for you," Emily yelled at her as if she was an eight year old child.

"Well I was just exploring. I can take care of myself."

"You know it's very rude to walk away from a party."

"Thank you mother, for that helpful lesson."

"Well anyway, I want you to meet someone." They walked over to a woman who looked to be Emily's age. "June, this is my daughter Lorelai."

"Lorelai, I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. My how gorgeous you are."

Lorelai kept a pleasant look on her face. She wasn't listening to that woman at all. Her mind was somewhere else. It was with Luke and their kiss, rather kisses.

**XXXX**

"Jess!" Luke caught up with him.

"Luke, what a nice surprise," He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"Running away with the bride. I just went to pull the car over so we can make a quicker exit."

"I see you haven't changed."

"I was working. The catering company needed an assistant to come set up everything and I'm it."

"Wow, and you left Wal-Mart for that?"

"Luke-"

"Stay away from Rory,"

"Don't worry, I already bumped into her and her boyfriend."

"Marty's a good boy. He won't hurt her."

"And the Big Bad Wolf is polite."

"Jess, you just left her. You choose to come here. It was your choice. Maybe if you didn't leave, you would have been the one here with Rory instead of him. But you chose to go live with a bum and leave your girlfriend behind a week before her graduation." He finished he rant.

Jess was silent for awhile.

"I left because I couldn't take her to the prom. I didn't deserve her, and she didn't deserve someone who couldn't give her anything."

"So your solution was to run away?"

"I didn't know what else to do," Jess defended himself.

"You didn't have to leave her heart- broken."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. If I could go back in time, I would have changed that and everything else. I have to go." He walked away.

**XXXX**

"Hey," Luke said, coming up behind Lorelai, who was sitting at their table.

"Hi, what was Jess doing here?"

"He was apparently working."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he already saw Rory and met Marty."

"Uh oh, I have to go find her, make sure she's ok and all. It's just that this is the first time she's seen him is a year. I'll be back, I promise." _'STUPID JESS!' _screamed loudly in her head.

**XXXX**

She found Rory who was having a conversation with someone.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah sure what's up?" She said walking away from the crowd of people.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Jess."

"Mom, really it's fine. I am over him Marty knows all about him now too. And everything is fine! You don't have to worry."

"Ok, just making sure. Luke ran off after the kiss claiming he saw Jess and he just told me that you and he already had an encounter with each other and-"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Rory said, cutting her out of her rant. "Did you just say, 'Luke' and 'kiss' in the same sentences?"

"Aaaaaa."

"MOM! You and Luke- Luke and you- oh my god- finally!" She said jumping up and down.

"Sweetie you need to speak in full sentences so Mommy can understand you."

"Mom, are you and Luke together!"

"Don't get too excited. Your stupid ex- boyfriend ruined the moment. I haven't talking to him yet. Jess really seems to have some sense in timing."

"Don't I know it. Now go back to Luke. He is waiting for you," She pointed to the table where he was sitting at.

Lorelai walked back to Luke.

"Hey," She said walking up to him with a smile.

"Hey," he smiled back, "how is she?"

"She says she's over him."

"Do you believe her?"

"Nope she didn't wallow enough."

"Do I want to know?" He questioned the term 'wallow'.

"Not really. Now let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Us."

"Hmm, what about us?"

"Are we an 'us'?"

"Just then Alaina and Brad step forward to the center of everyone.

"Hello everyone," Alaina said in the microphone.

She and Brad continued to there speech or whatever you call it. The rest of the night was history. Lorelai was taken away but evil Emily to visit more relatives and Luke couldn't answer Lorelai. The question remained unanswered to rest of the night.

**That's all folks! REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Ps. Jess didn't come back for his car in A Family Matter**

**Favorite parts:**

**Evil Emily**

"**And the Big Bad Wolf is polite." **

**Lol**

**The season finale sucked! I hate Christopher! Not even the whole troubadour thing was funny!**

**Don't forget to Review**

**Not Review not Update**

**I promise it will get better!**


	13. Secrets

**An: Hey! I'm back and I have a new chapter! Lucky 13! Ha that's just like LG's Movie. ****Thank you to the kind people who reviews. And for those of u lazy people who don't review better review or else u are not getting an update!**

**Disclaimer: Ha I'm Skint as Lorelai would say! **

**Review!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- Secrets**

By the time Lorelai got away from everyone, after the party was over, Luke was already asleep.

"Crap," she cursed under her breath.

She changed her clothes and lay down next to Luke, on her side, keeping a respective distance in between. Tomorrow would be another day.

**XXXX**

When Lorelai woke up, Luke was gone. She looked around the room for a while. Just then Luke came out of the bathroom, wet hair and freshly dressed.

_'Oooo, he looks so good with wet hair,'_ Lorelai thought.

"Good morning," Lorelai spoke first and sat up in bed.

"Good morning," Luke replied.

"Some night it was."

"Yeah, some night," he agreed and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, so you never answered my question last night," she told him, nervously.

"Uh huh, we seem to be interrupted a lot."

"Yup." It was quiet. "So?"

"So…"

"Are we, ah, um together?"

"Do you want to ah, be to ah, be together?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second.

"So are you going to answer?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"Only if you answer."

"What if my answer is a 'yes'?"

"Then I would also say 'yes'.

"What if I surprise you and say 'no'?"

"I would still keep my answer a 'yes'. So your answer please."

"Yes," he gently whispered into her ear, sending chills down her back.

"Yes," she whispered back in to his ear.

They stared into each others eyes before Luke decided to close the space between them. The kiss was fiercely full of love. Lorelai pulled Luke on top of her and pulled a part sometime way later.

"How do you do that?" Lorelai asked him breathless.

"Like this," he kissed her hard. The kiss grew more fervent.

"Hmm, I'm gonna like this."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

They continued to make out. Their hands explored each other's bodies. Suddenly the door pushed open.

"Lorelai, it's time to get up now. We have a wed-" Emily stopped after she saw Luke on top of Lorelai.

"Mom!" Luke got off of her.

"Mrs. Gilmore," they both said at the same time. Lorelai pulled down her shirt, since it had rode up while they were coupling.

"I just thought you would like to know that breakfast will be served soon."

"Well, now we know. Thank you." Emily walked out of the room. Rory was heading towards Lorelai's room.

"I would knock if I were you. I'm sure you wouldn't like to see what I saw," Emily told Rory.

"Huh?" Rory was confused.

_- Luke and Lorelai's room_

"I feel like a teenager," Luke said laughing.

"Why?"

"Because we were caught by your mother."

"Like that's never happened before." Luke continued to laugh. "This has happened to you before hasn't it?"

"Never by a parent, but my sister many times."

"Well I'm glad you find this amusing."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey mom," Rory walked in, "why did grandma tell me to knock on the door?"

Luke stared laughing harder and Lorelai joined in too.

"Ok, I am so lost now?"

"Sweetie," Lorelai started, "Luke and I, Me and Luke, Luke and I are-"

"Together now," Luke went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my god really?" Her eyes were popping out.

"Yeah!" Lorelai told her.

"Aah!" Rory screamed. "I'm so happy for you two. Ever since I was littler I wanted this to happen!" She hugged them both.

"Wait, you said ever since you were 'little'? Because as I recall, when you first started Chilton, I asked you what you thought about Luke. You told me that I cannot date Luke because we'll break up and we will both starve. After that you told me to go date Al."

"But Al stinks."

"That's what I told you."

"So you've been thinking about 'us' since Rory started Chilton?"

"Ahhhhhh…"

"Oh, I think Grandma is calling me. Coming Grandma," Rory faked to get out of the too.

"How come you didn't say anything before?"

"I was scared, hell, I'm still scared. We are going from 'good friends' to 'Boyfriend- Girlfriend'. If we don't work out, I'll lose you forever." She said the last part quietly.

"You won't lose me, and we will work out."

"How do you know?"

"I know." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now go get ready."

"Ok." She gave him one last kiss, square on the lips. "I'll see you later."

**XXXX**

It was almost time for the wedding. Luke was ready and waiting for Lorelai. He was freshly shaven, hair combed back, and wearing a suit and tie.

"Lorelai hurry up! Do you want your mother to yell at us?"

"Luke, am I a girl?" She asked, yelling from the bathroom.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"Well then, since I'm a girl and you agreed on that, it will therefore take me a while to get ready."

"Oh really, you are a girl? I thought you asked if you were an alien."

"You have seriously been hanging around Jess for too long. Ok, I'm ready,"

Lorelai walked out of the room looking stunning. She was wearing the light blue dress she had bought at the mall with Rory. Her shoes matched her dress and she had a white sweater on top. Her hair was down in loose curls too. Luke's mouth just hung opened. Lorelai did a little twirl.

"Like what you see?" She asked him.

"Yup," he answered modestly.

"Good answer."

They walked out of the room.

**XXXX**

_- Reception_

At the wedding, vows and 'I dos' were exchanged and all Luke could do was stare at Lorelai. Even while she was getting pulled by her mother to meet more people and all he did was watch her from the distance. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello Luke."

"Lydia,hi." _'Oh my god, she is like the Crazy Carrie of LA,' _He thought.

"It was a nice wedding, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Save me a dance will ya?"

"Uh."

"Great, oh I have to go."

"See you." Lorelai came up behind Luke.

"Finally, I am free! Not even Abe Lincoln could have saved me from Emily."

"Thank god you are back. Never ever leave me alone with her again." She pointed in to the direction Lydia walked off too. "She reminds me of one of Liz's friends, Crazy Carrie Duncan."

"Don't worry, hopefully I won't get taken over by the southern master."

"Don't make fun of our country's history."

"You have official been here too long, because you just sounded like my mother."

"Lorelai," he warned.

"See there it is again. I'm going to have to run away from you if you keep that up."

"Come on, let's go get some food."

"And the really Luke is back YAY!"

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, my mother hasn't given me time to go to the bar yet."

"Good, because you are not ever going there tonight."

"Luke! No! You can't take away my booze! It's the reason I enjoy weddings! I promise to stay away from the Tequila shots! How about that no Tequila?"

"Lorelai no!"

"Please," she pouted.

"Fine, one and only one martini, but you can have all the coffee you want."

"Make it two and you got yourself a deal."

"No, you remember the lying on the bathroom floor all day, and then having that terrible head?"

"I know, but can I have two?"

"Fine, but that's it."

"Aww, you're the best." She gave him a kiss and ran off into the direction of the bar.

**XXXX**

It was time for the bride and grooms first day, so everyone cleared the floor.

Luke took a seat next to Lorelai with a beer in his hand.

"How many martinis?"

"The bartender cut my off after the first one. My guess is that was your doing."

"Maybe."

"Mean."

"You will thank me tomorrow morning when you don't have a major hangover."

Others started to join the happy newly married couple on the dance floor. Lorelai sat there watching everyone. Luke and Lorelai were both quiet.

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm."

"Do you uh want to dance?"

Lorelai turned her head towards him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Luke led her to the dance floor. Lorelai put one hand on Luke's shoulder and the other in Luke's hand. Luke's free hand automatically went to her waist. They waltz there way around the dance floor, not caring who was watching them. Somewhere during the dance, Lorelai's arms wrapped around Luke's neck and he brought her closer to him, now both hands were on her hips.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Lorelai asked him.

"It's a god-given talent." She laughed.

"Because you know you are pretty good. I would have never thought in a million years think that Luke Danes could dance, but you have seemed to surprise me a lot lately. Wait till Miss Patty and Babette find out about this."

"Exactly how are they going to find out about this?"

"Ah, they could have sent Kirk to stow away in my luggage."

"Naa, we would have found him before we left the house."

"They could still find out."

"I highly doubt that they will ever find out."

"My lips are sealed."

"Perfect." He gave her a kiss.

"I really love it when you do that."

"I know," he gives her another kiss.

**XXXX**

Emily and Richard, who were also dancing, noticed the two across the floor.

"Have you noticed Lorelai's behavior around Luke change?" Emily asked her husband.

"What do you mean?"

"A couple days ago, I didn't see any affection towards Luke. Even when she brought him over for dinner that one night. Then this morning I walk in on them making out like a couple of teenagers. Also I saw those holding hands at the wedding, and the occasional kisses."

"Maybe they had a fight and just made up."

"They were in a fight for over a week? Oh Richard, be serious here. Something is not right and I'm going to find out."

"Emily you are reading way too much in to this. Don't interfere with Lorelai's life. Let it be and relax."

**XXXX**

"My mommy looks happy, doesn't she look happy?" Rory asked Marty.

"Yes she does."

"Did you know the last time I was dancing like this, I got dumped?"

"Now why would someone do that?"

"If I was ignoring him and obsessing over some other guy, you would probably do the same."

"I would never do that."

"That's good to hear." She leaned against him. "Look, my mommy and daddy are finally together!"

**XXXX

* * *

**

**That's it for now. Don't forget to Reviews.**

**20 Reviews than an update!**

**Coffee and Snow, and Luke should be updated tomorrow!**

**Review!**


	14. Water Wars

**Gilmore Moment of the Chapter: "Trash doesn't talk to you unless it's on Sesame Street."**

**_-Lorelai Gilmore Epi: 1.17 The Break-up Part 2_**

**An: Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- Water Wars!**

It was a pleasant spring night. The moon-lit sky glowed in the clear, starry night's sky. Luke and Lorelai decided to walk back to the mansion instead of taking the limo. They walked hand and hand along-side the nearby beach, on the boardwalk.

"You know, I'm glad you came with me," Lorelai said to Luke.

"I am glad too." He gave her a short kiss.

"Was this wedding, considered our first date?" She asked.

"If you want it to be, sure."

"Or we can wait and say we were at this wedding as friends? I mean, we came here as friends, but we are going to leave being something more."

"How about we say this was our pre-date and tomorrow, I'll take you on a real date."

"Ooooo, I like that."

"Good."

They went into the house, up the stairs and into the room. The door closed shut and immediately, Luke's lips went to Lorelai's. The kiss grew more and more hungry. They didn't want to pull apart. Instead, Lorelai found herself fiddling with the buttons on Luke's shirt. She started to unbutton them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

**XXXX**

The both lied next to each, in each other's arms.

"Hmmm, that was nice."

"That was definitely nice." Lorelai gave him another kiss.

"Luke?"

"Hmm," His eyes were slowly drifting closed.

"What are we going to tell the town?"

"I don't care."

"They are going to find out."

"Let them find out. I don't care about the town. I do, however, care about you, my diner, and Rory."

"Aww, Luke that's so sweet."

**XXXX**

_-The Next Day-_

Both of them were still asleep. They had missed breakfast. Rory put two and two together. Figuring, Luke would never sleep in this late, she realized it might have had something to do with her mother and her feminine willies. **(An: LOL TAMMY)**

"Rory, Marty, have you seen your mother today?" Emily asked.

"I think they are still asleep," She giggled.

"It's almost time for lunch, where are they? I haven't seen Luke either. Don't tell me Lorelai wasted herself again." Emily walked up stairs and knocked on the door this time.

Nobody answered. Emily knocked a little louder. Still no answer. She opened the door. She saw clothes, that looked like had been tossed around the floor. On the bed lied Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai using Luke's chest as a pillow. **(Think Written in the Stars)**

Emily quickly scurried out of the room, trying to get the image of her daughter having sex last night, out of her mind. She went back downstairs.

"Grandma, where's mom?" Rory asked.

Emily had a horrified, yet angry look on her face. She didn't reply and walked away.

Rory laughed. "I think I have a pretty good picture of what she saw up there."

**XXXX**

_-Later that day-_

"So Luke, where do you want to go? We have today, tomorrow and Tuesday," Lorelai said.

"Let's just go downtown or something. We can see where it takes us from there."

"Oh, and then I might meet some movie star. Hey isn't the American Idol Finale tomorrow? Maybe we can go to the Kodak Theater in Hollywood and watch Fantasia and that other girl try to win for the prize. I can meet Paula, Randy, and Simon. Although I'm not sure I want to meet Simon. He seems a little on the mean side. He kind of reminds me of my mother, always full of insults. Oh and Ryan, that short little white boy-"

"Lorelai stop rambling about American Idol."

"Oh my god! Luke knows what _American Idol_ is."

"Hey, I didn't say that. I just happen to listen to what you were saying."

"Luke Danes watched television everyone!"

"Lorelai, I don't watch American Idol."

"Do you have some sort of thing for Kelly Clarkston? Maybe that's why you watched it."

"Kelly who?"

"Kelly Clarkston, the first American Idol, see this explains a lot."

"Lorelai, what were we talking about?"

"Mall or shopping?"

"What's the difference between going to the mall and going shopping?"

"The mall has stores inside, and going shopping, on the other hand, is when the stores are on streets."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Perfectly."

**XXXX**

They decided to go swimming. About an hour later they headed downstairs to the backyard with towels.

The pool was huge. Probably five times bigger than the average size pool.

_-Outside-_

Lorelai took off her cover wear, relieving a pink bikini.

"What do you think?" She asked Luke, while twirling around in a circle.

"Wow."

"Your turn Burger Boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Ok Butch, let's see."

"Don't call me that either and I believe you have already saw." He started to take off his shirt.

"Yeah, you are right Lucas, but I want to see in sunlight."

"Lorelai."

"Sorry Luke." The shirt was gone. **(YAY)**

Lorelai took out the sun block and began to put it on her.

"You don't want me to look like a tomato do you?"

"No, that wouldn't be a good thing."

"Luke, can you help me? I can't reach my back." He went over to her.

"Yeah, I can help."

He squeezed the sun block on to his hand and spread it across her back. Soon it turned into a nice soothing massage.

"Oh you do that so well," she moaned.

"Ok, you're done."

"No, don't stop."

"Fine." He continued to rub her back.

"Your coffee and your food may be good, but your hands are like magic. You should give massages for a living."

**XXXX**

_-Meanwhile-_

Emily kept a close eye on Lorelai and Luke. Something was up and she was going to find out what. She watched from the kitchen window. Seeing them both interact, it looked like they had been together for many years.

She saw how Luke my giving Lorelai a nice back rub. She then saw them change roles, and Lorelai was giving him a back rub. She watched her daughter look and be happy with that man. Not Christopher, the man she should be, but she chose him for some reason.

_'What could he possibly have that Christopher doesn't?'_ She thought.

Luke got up and jumped into the water, splashing Lorelai. Lorelai pretended to be angry, but she knew very well she wasn't. Luke got out of the water and apologized. Well at least that's what it looked like. Luke than grabbed her and threw her in the water. She screamed and started yelling at him. Soon he got in to the pool again.

"Emily, where are you? We are leaving," Hope called out.

"I'm coming," Emily sighed and walked away.

**XXXX**

_-Same time Outside-_

"Ok, Luke. It's my turn. Lie down on your back. You know what, I think I'll do your front first."

He did what he was told. Lorelai put the sun block on his chest and rubbed it all over.

"You like?"

"Hmmm, very much."

"Good, turn over." He did what he was told.

"Good boy. You deserve a Scooby-Snack."

"I don't want dog food."

"Ok, fine, how about a Lorelai Luxury."

"And what would a Lorelai Luxury be?"

"Oh, you'll see tonight." She massaged his back.

"Looking forward to it. Lorelai are you going to stop?"

"No."

"Lorelai."

"What, I like to touch you."

"Dirty."

"Wow, I walked right into that one."

"Yes, you did."

"Please the make me stop."

It was too late and Luke had got up.

"Luke, how come you never told me you had a tattoo?"

"Well you never asked."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Come on let's swim. That's what we are out her for."

"How about we not," she said with a smirk on her face.

Luke jumped into the water, splashing Lorelai in the process.

"HEY! What did you do that for?"

"Do what?" She grabbed a towel to dry herself off.

"You will pay Luke Danes!"

"Oh really how?" he asked while getting out of the pool.

"Um, I don't know yet." Luke lifted her up. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"Luke, put me down."

"Ok," he threw her into the water. She screamed.

"Luke! Why did you do that? That wasn't very nice."

"Who says we were playing nice and you asked me to put you down so I did."

"I could have drowned!"

"Well I would have saved you before you did."

"Aww, my hero," She said in a girly voice. "Oh I will so get even with you."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"…"

"I guess you still haven't thought of anything yet."

"You threw me off literally," he laughed.

"Stop whining." He jumped into the pool.

"You are mean!"

"Really?" He asked getting close to Lorelai.

"Yeah, I mean no other guy would ever throw me into the water." His lips came in contact with hers.

"Yes, but they would never do this after." He kissed her harder.

"No they wouldn't because he wouldn't have thrown me in, in the first place." She kissed him this time.

"Hey, have you ever done it in the water before?"

"Lorelai, no, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, I was just asking."

"Did you know I pushed Jess off the bridge when he first came to Stars Hollow?"

"Oh yeah, you told me. Why couldn't you have waited until I was there? Now you pushing Jess off bridge, that's priceless."

"Sorry, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

**XXXX

* * *

**

**What cha think? Come on tell me. I know you want to. Push the purplish button! Review! I better get a lot. I wasn't ever supposed to update today, but I decided to be nice.**

**REVIEW!**

**Things I thought while typing this chapter:**

**-Just walk away**

**-I love commas!**

**-Tammy you rock!**

**-I love Gilmore Girls**

**-Jess is oh so yummy**

**-I love the Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack**

**-Caribbean has to 'b's? **

**-He's a pirate**

**-Tammy you are so cool**

**-Abbi Dabbi doo**

**-Abbi Dabbi Dizzle**

**-Priceless!**

**-Wonder if I could get extra credit for writing fan fiction in English**

**REVIEW! (I know it wasn't my best chapter)**

**THank you for the nice reviews!**


	15. Written in the Stars

**An: I' m so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Really I am. There is just too much going on right now. I don't even have a bed to sleep in, that's how bad.**

**This Chapter has been ready since Tuesady! Fanfiction wouldn't let me post it until today! **

**Please REVIEW! YOU SHALL AND WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**HAPPY SUMMER!**

**LONGEST CHAPTER I"VE EVER WROTE!**

**Disclaimer: I have season 2 and 4 DVDS and a hot picture Jess. In other words, Scram zippy I have nothing.**

**EnJoY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – Written in the Stars**

_-Later in the evening around 8_

"Luke, where are you taking me?" Lorelai asked as they walked out the door of the mansion, to the car (with driver).

"You'll find out soon."

"Please, please tell me!"

"I will."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, is it soon now?"

"Lorelai," he warned.

"If I'm quiet for five whole minutes, will you tell me?"

"Ahh, let me think… NO."

"Oh come on Luke! I'll be a good girl if you tell me."

"I already told you, you'll find out soon."

"Gah, you are impossible!" She pouted. "Fine, we'll have it your way. I'll wait."

_-30 minutes and one impatient Lorelai Later-_

Luke went around the car to open the door for Lorelai. He had the night planned out with the driver. Lorelai stepped out the door to see such a magnificent sight. A little picnic was set up under a tree on a blanket, by the ocean -side. Bright candles hung from the trees lighting up the evening orange sky. Flowers surrounded the area around them. She looked at Luke with awe.

"When did you do this?"

"After our fun in the water. I bribed the cook to let me into the kitchen to cook the meal you are about to eat," he explained, as they walked to the blanket."

"But when did you set this up?"

"I had some help from a couple of elves." Lorelai went over and gave him a nice, soft kiss.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. I thought you didn't like picnics with the whole eating on the floor thing being cheap when we have chairs invented for a reason and to invest in one."

"In case you don't remember, at the end I said it was 'nice'."

"Well then," they went over and sat down, "What's to eat? I'm starving."

"When are you not?"

"One of the joys of dating a Gilmore, feeding us."

**XXXX**

_-Back at the Mansion-_

"Thank you Marty for helping me and Luke out."

"Don't worry about Rory. I was glad to help."

"I know, but we were going to go explore L.A."

"We still have two days."

"How about we go watch a movie in the basement? It's kind of late to go anywhere plus it's just as big as a theater. We can watch Duck Soup," She suggested.

"Ok you get snacks, I'll get the movie."

"Great!"

**XXXX**

_- Ocean Side-_

"Luke dinner was amazing."

They were now sitting against the tree. Well at least Luke was against the tree while Lorelai used Luke as her personal pillow. They had a blanket over them.

"Thank you."

"You know what tonight was?"

"What?"

"Perfect."

"Tonight _is_ perfect." He gave her a kiss.

"Let's play a game!"

"Lorelai we are not going skinny dipping in the Pacific Ocean."

"That's not what I was going to say, but that's a good idea."

"What game do you want to play?"

"Well now that I think of it, it's not a game. It's just us going back and forth asking each other questions to find out more about the other."

"So basically you want to find out things about me so you can use it against me."

"No, that's not true. Beside don't you want to know about me?"

"I know more you think and want to know."

"Oh really, what's me favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Lucky guess, what's my favorite movie?"

"You like just about anything, but your personal favorite is Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory because you have a crush on the weird little orange men with green hair. I believe they are called Oompa Loompas."

"Oh, now who told you that!"

"See, I know more than you think."

"Well, I still want to play."

"Ok fine, what do you want to know?" He asked playing with her hair.

"Hmm, let's see. How old were you when you first did _it_?"

"Lorelai, why should I answer that?"

"Because it's the rules of the game."

"I'm sorry I forgot," he said sarcastically.

"Now answer my question or else I'll proceed to pout."

"Fine, I was eighteen and with no one you know."

"The pouting has left the building. Wow, you make me sound really slutty."

"How?"

"Because I was fifteen."

"Ah."

"I never did it again until Rory was ten."

**XXXX**

_-Mansion-_

"I will never get sick of Duck Soup." Marty told Rory.

"I know. What do you want to do now?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Ok then."

It was quiet.

"So…"

"So…"

"Want to watch Lion King or Willy Wonka?"

"Wonka," they both said at the same time.

"Wonka it is," Marty put the tape in and settled down next to Rory. Rory snuggled close to him as the movie started.

"Marty?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came with me." She gave his a short kiss.

"Me too, we're having a good time."

"Yes we are." Rory gave him another kiss, which turned a little deeper than it should have.

"Marty," Rory said, trying to stop the madness. "Marty," she tried again in between kisses. "Marty we need to stop," she strongly pulled away.

"Sorry it's just-uh-sorry."

"No Marty, I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for that step yet."

"I know I'm sorry. Let's just watch the movie."

**XXXX**

_-Ocean side-_

They both were laughing about something Luke had said.

"Ok my turn. Why are you so grumpy?"

"What do you mean grumpy?"

"When you are at the diner you are always in a crappy mood. You yell at Taylor, you refuse to put any flyer or even decorations up. You hate town meetings and any other town festival or event. Why? And why do you act different around me? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Luke's face dropped. Lorelai happened to notice this.

"You know what, you don't have to answer that. How about another question? What's your favorite color? Wait, blue, I already asked you that. Ahhhh-"

"Lorelai-"

"Just give me a second. I'll think of another question."

"Lorelai that's ok, I'll answer your question."

"Are you sure, I can just-"

"Lorelai!"

"What?"

"Shut up so I can answer your question."

"But-"

"Ah! I've never liked town events. As a kid, I was dragged to every single town firelight festival, every stinkin' dance marathon, and town meeting."

"Wow, Taylor must have drove you up the wall."

"Oh don't even get me started. Taylor was the only twenty-one year –old who didn't go out to clubs and drink. Instead he would protest that town's grass length or something." They both laughed.

"That's Taylor for you."

"Yeah, well after my mom died, we still went to the festivals. Then my dad became moody and my sister got under the influence of drugs and as soon as she graduated, she was out the door with Jimmy and had Jess. She didn't even care that our father was lying in a hospital bed in our house. I had to drop out of college to take care of him and the hardware store. They when my dad did die, she didn't even come back for the funeral. I had to do everything by myself. I had nobody left. To top all of it off, Rachel had left the week before."

"Aww Luke I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. This game was a stupid idea."

"Lorelai no it's ok. As for you, you bring out the best of me. Whenever I'm having a bad day, I see your smile and it just makes everything right. I can't even explain how I feel about you. I- I love you."

"Aww, Luke, no one has ever said that to me before."

"Well someone should have. Ok my turn."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He flashed her one of his rare smiles. "Ok, shoo,"

"When did your relationship with your mom go bad?"

"Hmm, it was probably when I made my way through the birth canal."

"Lorelai be serious."

"Let's just say I've always been a failure to both my mom and dad."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, go ask them. I win the 5th grade spelling bee, I get a 'very well Lorelai' and they didn't take me to the state finals because they left me at home with a nanny while they were on some trip. They there was the time I was the only one in that whole frickkin' junior prep school to get a 99 on some important placement test to get to go to some prep school that I would be forced to go to anyway, and I get 'you should have done better'. They did even look at the results, they look at the only one that I got wrong. How much better can you get than that? They didn't care about me. They just had me to show people. It was like I was some trophy." At this point Lorelai was crying at the memories that haunted her.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." He wiped away her tears.

"No, it's ok. I had to let it out sooner or later. There's a lot more. You probably know what happened after that; the sneaking out, having sex and the not fitting into the lacy white dress. Then there was the hospital trip that followed few hours later, which was caused by me fainting after my mother made me run laps around our block since I was putting on weight. They found out I was pregnant that day. We had to deal with telling Christopher and his parents. Can you believe my mother yelled at me while the nurse was wheeling me into the delivery room? I have to admit its a little funny looking back at it now." They laughed. "Enough with that. My turn, hmm let's see. Have you ever dreamed of me?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh really? Was it dirty?"

"Hey it's my turn!"

"Fine."

"Have you ever dreamed of me?"

"Yes, I already told you that last year, the night the inn caught on fire. Ok my turn again. Was it dirty?"

"Lorelai!"

"Why does everything I say get a 'Lorelai' well in Rory case, a 'mom'? I mean all of you, my mom, dad, you, Rory, Kirk, Miss Patty, Taylor, should the list continue?"

"No don't, I get it."

"Then answer the question mister."

Luke mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked.

"I said maybe."

"Maybe being a yes or no?"

"You are doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Asking more than one question on your turn. One question per turn."

"However if the answer is not clearly answered, the person asking the question can ask another to clarify the previous answer. Did that make any sense?"

"Sadly, I was able to catch all of that." Lorelai playfully hit is arm.

"Ok, so I am asking another question to clarify the answer I got before."

"Fine."

"Maybe being a yes or no?"

"Yes," he said quietly so she couldn't hear.

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You can tell me," Lorelai teased.

"Ok fine, yes, now leave me alone." Lorelai grinned.

"Aww, Lukey can't get his mind out of the dumpster."

"Lorelai, it's my turn."

"Fine, go ahead."

**XXXX**

-_Stars Hollow: 2 days **BEFORE**-_

Caesar and Lane with that other Asian dude **(no offense I'm Asian too)** had been opening the diner for the last 2 days. The big question the kind people of Stars Hollow had was, 'Where was Luke?'

He had been last seen on Tuesday evening by Kirk. Lorelai had also been missing, but Babette later confirmed that she and Rory were in Los Angeles for a wedding.

Miss Patty was standing outside her studio looking in the direction of the diner with her binoculars. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Miss Patty's Dance, Music, Gymnastics, and Baton Twirling Studio Stars Hollow, Connecticut, Miss Patty Speaking."

"Suga you really have to shorten that greeting."

"Babette, how are you doll? How's Morey and Apricot?"

"Oh, we are all just fine. Any sign of the missing diner man yet?" Babette asked Miss Patty.

"Nope I just see Lane and Caesar."

"He has to come back sooner or later. He has never been gone like this before or this long."

"Well there was that time he went on that cruise with Nicole and came back married."

"Honey, that's different, we knew about that. Have you asked Lane yet?"

"I did, she said he was on vacation."

"You don't think he- naa."

"You don't think what?"

"I was thinking maybe Luke went with Lorelai."

"Yeah right. There are more odds of Kirk not getting a night terror than that."

"Good Point."

"I'll talk to ya later Patty."

"Bye."

**-XXXX-

* * *

**

**Watch think? Please Review. No Review no Chapter. Deal or no Deal?**

**LoL**

**Things I thought about while writing/Typing this Chapter:**

**-Smell me!**

**-XD**

**-Finding Nemo is such a good movie!**

**-Ponyboy**

**-"He touched the Butt!"**

**-The porcelain Express: AKA Toilet**

**-"Fish are Friends not food!"**

**-My bubbles!**

**- "Yes I'm a natural Blue"**

**- P Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney!**

**-"Are you my conscious?"**

**- "The Sea monkey has my money!**

**-Dory is so cool!**

**- "Offspring, Jelly man, Jelly man Offspring"**

**-Finn, Nogin, Dude!**

**-Finn, Colin, Logan**

**-"You have serious Thrill issues"**

**-I've seen Finding Nemo toooooo many times!**

**REVIEW! **


	16. No Shame for the Legs

**An: I'm sorry for the wait on the update. I know you are probably tired of my excuses, so let's stick with 'I'm sorry'. Well I really hope you like this extra long chapter. I think I deserve some reviews after this.**

**20 reviews equals new chapter! You do that math. LOL (I love math!)**

**DiScLaImEr: Yes, I am Dave Rosenthal and I now have Gilmore Girls right where I want it! Muhaha! I have the power to do anything! Sadly that is all a lie. I am just a teenage girl who happens to have no life so all I do is watch a bunch of television shows and live my life through them. Sorry not mine! I do however own season 2 and 4 on DVD and that's it. The list stops there! Oh yeah my GG hat that I made lol. ;p **

**On with the Story!**

**EnJoY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – No Shame for the Legs**

_-Ocean -side-_

It was just before seven AM. The birds were chirping and the trees were swaying musically to the morning breeze blowing. The ocean was calm and not a cloud was in sight in the light blue sky.

Luke and Lorelai had eventually fallen asleep under the tree. Both were peacefully holding each other while the sun peered over the horizon.

_Mansion Basement_

Rory and Marty were also asleep on the couch, with the screen still on. Last night had been fairly quiet after the incident, but it made Rory think. Now they were leaning on each other, as well as clutching on tight to one another.

**XXXX**

An hour later, Luke awoke to the blazing hot sun on top of him. He shifted uncomfortably for a while and then grew awake, learning where he was. He was supposed to have called the driver back to ask him to be picked up. He probably got caught up in the game they had been playing in the previous night.

He looked in his arms to see a radiant Lorelai, sleeping carefree. He had gotten used to this the last few days. To tell the truth, he loved it, every moment with her.

Soon Lorelai started to shift awkwardly to get the sunlight out of her eyes. She moaned when she couldn't get away from it.

"Luke, please shut the blinds," she whined.

"I can't do that Lorelai."

"Why?"

"Because we are outside and there are no blinds to be found anywhere," he pointed out the obvious.

"What?" Lorelai's eyes popped open. Memories from the prior night came flooding through her mind. She sat up. "We feel asleep?"

"Seems to look that way, so I'd say yes."

"When?"

"My guess is sometime during the naming the stray stars."

"Ahh, I wonder what country can see 'Lorelai' now."

"Good morning," Luke said before giving here a kiss.

"Good morning." This time Lorelai gave his a kiss. "I can so used to this," she said after.

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Good." She gave him another kiss.

When they pulled away….

"Who says I was done?" Luke asked not wanting to pull away.

"I love this new Luke."

"I'm the new Luke? How do you know, I could have always been like this?"

"Have you always been like this?"

"Yup."

"How come I didn't know?"

"Well you never asked."

"So, what more can you do?"

"I'll show you."

"That's even better."

**XXXX**

_-Meantime the Mansion-_

"Roberto have you seen my daughter today?" Emily asked the driver.

"I saw her yesterday. Mr. Danes was suppose to have called me to what time they wanted to be picked up yesterday, but I haven't received a call yet," Roberto explained.

"Oh, where did they go?"

"I dropped them off at the big tree on the beach by the ocean. It's about 30 minutes southwest from here."

"Ok thank you." Emily ran off to Lorelai's room.

The door to Luke and Lorelai's room was wide open and empty. Emily next went to Rory and Marty's room. The scene was the same there. Emily rushed back downstairs and bumped into Hope.

"Oh Emily, what's wrong?"

"Luke and Lorelai never came back last night and Rory and Marty aren't in their room."

"Emily relax, Rory and Marty are still downstairs, fast asleep. They were watching movies down there must have drifted asleep."

"Oh ok great. Thank you Hope, I'll be right back."

Emily rushed downstairs to find a sleeping Rory and Marty. Emily nudged Rory a little.

"Rory, get up. Rory please get up."

"Mmmmh, what is it grandma?"

"You mother and that filthy diner man never came back last night."

"What? Marty wake up." Rory shook Marty awake.

"Huh?" Marty awoke.

"Mom and Luke never came back last night."

"I don't blame them," he muttered under his breath, causing Rory to giggle a little.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"Ah nothing, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Do you know where they went?"

"They were at the Ocean-side beach."

"So I've heard."

"Luke had a small picnic set up for mom. So they never came back?"

"Nope." Rory took out her cell phone. "Rory, what are you doing? The charges are outrageous out of state! I hardly think this is a time to make a call. Rory?"

Rory dialed her mother's cell phone number.

"Hello," Lorelai moaned into the phone as Luke placed several kisses on her neck.

"Mom? Where are you guys?"

"Rory?" Luke immediately stopped. "We are still at the beach. We fell asleep and just woke by this terribly annoying damn sun."

"Jeez mom, the Mr. Golden Sun has feelings too!"

"Well, it woke me up."

"Touch luck. So when will you two be back?"

"As soon as El Douche can come pick us up."

"Ok, I'll go tell him. See ya soon."

"Bye mom." She hung up. "They feel asleep. I'll go tell the driver to come pick them up," she told the others.

**XXXX**

"Let's go shopping!" Lorelai told Rory excitedly.

"Yeah! Marty, you're coming with us."

"You too Lukey- Poo."

"Aww jeez," the guys said the same time.

"Teehee, behold the future!" Lorelai pointed out.

"Where to first?"

"Strip Mall?"

"Ok, then."

"Come on you grumpy guys."

"There's a Red Sox's game on," Luke informed them.

"So."

"The Red Sox are my favorite team."

"Mine too," Marty agreed.

"So you are going to sit there and watch guys run around in a square?" Rory asked.

"Oooo, that guy is hot!" Lorelai pointed out.

"Mom, not helping."

"Well look at them in there tight pants. Oh nice butt."

"I'm very uncomfortable with this conversation," Luke added.

"Oh don't worry Luke, I your butt is nice too. It's a nice firm hinny."

"Oh please, not this again."

"Oh my god mom, you are so right. That guy is hot!"

"Ok, I officially cannot watch baseball ever again," Marty said.

"Oh super, I guess we can go to the mall now."

"To the Mall!" Rory shouted.

They all marched out of the room, downstairs, and out the front door.

**XXXX**

_-In car-_

"I don't know what I've been told!" Lorelai chanted.

"I don't know what I've been told!" Rory followed suit.

"Shopping is my greatest skill!"

"Shopping is my greatest skill!"

"Stop it!" Luke shouted, trying to get them to stop.

"Stop it," Lorelai and Rory chanted. "1, 2…3, 4!"

"Are you two going to keep singing that?" Marty asked.

"What is this is his asking?" Lorelai said to Rory.

"I don't know."

"Oh he must not know us at all."

"I'm appalled! How could my boyfriend not know our shopping ritual?"

"For sure he must be an alien!"

"I give up," Luke surrendered.

**XXXX**

"Oh Luke, try this on." Lorelai handed him a shirt.

"Lorelai no. I have enough clothes."

"Clothes that are not flannel?"

"…"

"Ha! Didn't think so. Off to the changing room you go." She pushed him to the direction of the changing room.

"Ow!"

"Well hurry up."

"Lorelai stop pushing me."

"Fine Mr. Grumpy Gills!"

"Don't call me that."

"They act like they've been married 75 years," Marty said after Luke and Lorelai were a distance away that they wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yup, that's Luke and Lorelai for you," Rory said.

_-Meanwhile-_

Lorelai was waiting for Luke to get out of the changing room.

_'I swear guys take longer than girls!'_ she thought.

She began to wander to a clearance rack and went through it. Nothing interesting was there. She then moved on to a men's shorts rack, which happened to be right in front of the changing rooms.

_'Ooo I wonder how Luke would look in short.'_ She thought.

"Hey Luke?"

"What?"

"After you are done, will you try on these short?"

"Lorelai no."

"Why not, we can finally see those hot, sexy legs of yours that you have been hiding. I'm sure Miss Patty won't mind at all. Taylor might have a fit since it's 'X' Rated for the kids to see, but I'm pretty sure Babette would have a field day."

"Now I'm definitely not trying them on."

"Please."

"No" He came out the room. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, turn around," Luke did what he was told. "Good boy. I like it."

"Really?" He flirted.

"Oh yeah. Do you know what else I like?" she asked quietly. He shook his head no. "For you to try these on." She handed him the shorts.

"Hahaha, you're serious aren't you?"

"Yup, now go." She pushed him into the room.

"Jeez, someone is a little bossy," he closed the door.

"Oh, I know you like it honey." She smiled to herself. She turned the corner to look at some more shirts when she runs into someone. "Sorry." She looked up.

"Lorelai," the man said."

"M-m-ma-Max. What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping."

"I mean here, in California?"

"I live here in LA. I have a job at UCLA as a Philosophy Professor."

"Oh, well that's good."

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I was here for a wedding," Lorelai stuttered.

"I see."

"We thought, since we're here, why not shop."

"We?"

"Me and Rory, oh wait sorry, Rory and I." He laughed.

"How is Rory?"

"She's good."

"Probably amazing those at Harvard?"

"Actually Yale."

"Yale, wow."

"Yup."

"Still with that boyfriend you didn't like?"

"No, a Yale guy."

Oh."

"Yeah." Just then Luke came out of the changing room.

"Lorelai, I refuse to wear these shorts in public!" He exclaimed with his pants back on and shorts in his hand, "Max."

"Duke right?"

"It's Luke," Lorelai cut in.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked as he stuck out his hand to shake.

"I'm doing fine," Max replied, shaking Luke's hand.

"Well good to see you." Luke walked away sensing both Lorelai and Max needed to talk.

"So, you and Luke?"

"Yup," Lorelai smiled.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Three days."

"That's it?"

"But how did he get here?"

"Well I needed a date for the sake of my mother, the current Joseph Stalin. You met her that one time." He laughed.

"So you picked Luke?"

"Rory made me, and I made her invite Naked Guy."

"Naked Guy?"

"Long story."

"I see."

"One sec, Luke, try them on right now! This time let me see," she yelled at Luke.

Luke grumbled something while he went into the changing room for the 4754th time that day. _(Sarcastic)_

I'm just having my fun with him," Lorelai explained to Max. "So, how long have you been teaching at UCLA?"

"I'm going into my second year. Are you still working at the Independence Inn?"

"No in fact, the inn caught on fire and had to close down, so Sookie and I decided to open our own inn. We have a test run next week. I don't know how I was able to get away."

"I guess the only name that probably comes to mind right now that is able to get you away is Emily Gilmore."

"Oh yeah, know I remember. Well I should get back to Luke. It was great seeing you."

"It was great seeing you too. Good Luck with the inn and Luke."

"Thanks. Good luck with your teaching at UCLA. Hey, Rory's over there if you want to say hi," she pointed to where Rory and Marty were looking at a rack.

"Ok, I'll go say hi. It was nice seeing you."

"Yeah you too."

"Bye."

"Bye Max. Luke, get out her right now."

"I refuse to do anything against my will!" Luke shouted back.

"Get your butt out here right now mister!"

"Yes ma'am.

**XXXX**

"I'm hungry," Rory told Marty.

"When are you not?"

"Well I'm a Gilmore."

"Yale should study you."

"Why shouldn't they? I am a Lorelai Gilmore after all." Rory turned around and saw Max heading her direction.

"Hi Rory."

"Ma- Mr. Medina. Hi."

"Rory, you can call me Max."

"I-I know."

"So how have you been?"

"I've been good. This is Marty. Marty this is, wow, was my English Literature teacher in High School."

"Oh so you are Naked Guy."

"I am so going to kill mom," Rory proclaimed, starring at her mom's back.

"It was one time!" Marty defended.

"Sorry," Max apologized, "so you go to Yale?" He changed the subject.

"Yeah, Yale and Paris is my roommate."

"My sympathies are with you."

"It was great to see you again."

"Yeah you too. Nice meeting you Marty."

"You too."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye."

"What's you teacher doing in LA?"

"I have no clue."

"How did he know about the, you know?"

"My guess, mom just told him."

"For a teacher, he sure gives you and your mom a lot of attention."

"Well I was his almost step- daughter."

"What? Your mom almost married you high school English teacher?"

"Yeah, my sophomore year. Mom ran the night before claiming she didn't love him."

"Oh wow."

"I'm kind of glad it didn't work out. I couldn't really see him with our family. Luke on the other hand, is already family."

**XXXX**

"Luke, are you coming out here or not?" Lorelai asked when he didn't come out.

"How about 'not'?"

"Well that's not helping any."

"Lorelai, please don't make me do this."

"Fine, I'm coming in."

"No, Lorelai no, don't come in!" It was too late, she had already walked in. She examined Luke carefully.

"It's not that bad."

"Look at me, all I need is suspenders and I look like I belong in a polka band." Lorelai started laughing. "What now?"

"At least you would be the hottest member of the band. Hey you know who else he would look like with the suspenders?"

"Who?"

"Steve Urkel!"

"Who?"

"That kid from Family Matters. He was always the geek in love with Laura."

"I am completely lost now."

Lorelai burst out in laughter at the though of Luke in think red rimmed Glasses.

"That's it. I'm talking this off."

"That would qualify for a dirty."

"Lorelai!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining," she said watching him.

"Yeah, yeah." He took off the shorts, relieving his boxers.

"You know, you don't look bad at all with your boxers on."

"Really?"

"And you would look even better if you lose them," she said getting close to him that her lips were centimeters, no millimeters away from his.

"We can't do that here."

"Why not? We have this room allllll to ourselves. If we are very, very, very quiet, we might be able to figure out something," she said almost whispering.

"I have spent way to much time with you. Fine." Their soft lips met, as Luke's shirt joined the shorts on the floor in the changing room as well as Lorelai's light blue jeans and the green tee she was wearing.

**XXXX**

Lorelai and Luke both emerged out of the changing room minutes later. They put the shorts back on the rack. Lorelai walked over to Rory and Marty with a huge grin spread out on her face.

"Mom, hi. Did you do something slutty?" Rory said, referring to the large smiled plastered to her face.

"Yes," she giggled.

"Aww jeez," Luke responded.

"Eww, gross mom."

**-XXXX-

* * *

**

**So what cha think?**

**Tell me. C'mon! I know you want to! LoL**

**Please Review! **

**At least 15 or no next chapter!**

**Things I Thought About While Typing/Writing This Chapter:**

**-Emily Dickinson: Get a life  
****- "Eric, you are a disgrace to this university, this country and humanity in general!"  
****-He's a pirate!  
- YAY!  
-Too much fun  
-Y am I always sleepy?**

**Someone tell me where these quotes are from? I'll give you a toy! that's if I know**

**-"And then they made me their chief."**

**- "I can't swim!"**

**-"But why is the rum gone?"**

**- "We know you're in her Poppet!"**

**-"Wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!"**

**- "Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England."**

**- "You like pain? Then try wearing a corset!" **

**-"So we are all men of our word, except Elizabeth because she is in fact a woman."**

**-"Bootstrap's Bootstraps."**

**-"No, we named the monkey Jack!"**

**- "Who is she?"_Slap_ "I think I deserved that."**

**- " I can't live without Jack! Never mind let's go!"

* * *

**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**I really really love reviews! So make my day and Review!**

**;p**


	17. The Many Names of Luke

**Gilmore moment of the Chapter:**

Rory: "That's Grandma's pen."

Lorelai: "leave it there."

Rory: "y?"

Lorelai: "bcuz it makes life fun."

**Epi: 2.15 Lost and Found

* * *

**

**An: Hello my kind fellow readers! Thank you for the kind 29 Reviews!**

**They were awesome! Sorry for the wait. I didn't have this chapter written until today. **

**This chapter is really sucky if you ask me. Sorry. It's kinda like a little fill in or something it's short not my normal length. You can tell me in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine sorry. I know how much you wished the show was mine.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17- The Many Names of Luke**

By the time they got back from the mall, it was time for dinner. They had all been told that they were to come home for their last meal in California so they could be with the family.

When they returned to the mansion, they all went up to their rooms to put away the bags and to change for dinner.

_-Upstairs-_

"I wish we didn't have to have dinner her tonight," Lorelai whined.

"I know."

"It's our last night here. Our last night of having freedom in a city where no one knows us."

"Come on, we don't want to be late do we? Wait don't answer that."

"This is just like Friday Night Dinner, except its Tuesday and there are an additional 3 people here."

"Lorelai stop talking."

"Why? You going to do something dirty?"

No, it's just its 6:59 and if we don't get down there in the next 45 seconds, you'll have to listen to your mother go on and on about being on time." Lorelai ran out the door, and ran back in.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He followed her out.

**XXXX**

_-Dinner-_

"So Lorelai, Rory, what have you all been up to today?" Hopey asked the girls.

"Nothing much." Rory replied.

"We went shopping!" Lorelai announced.

"Did you find anything good?"

"Yup, a lot actually," Both Lorelai and Rory said together.

"Too much if you ask me," Luke said.

"Oh, Luke you haven't seen anything yet."

"Men, you can never take them shopping," Emily said. "Richard came shopping with me once and that was it. All he did was complained and grumble from store to store."

"I did not do such thing like that," Richard defended him.

"Yes you did. We were at the mall and all you did was pace around while following me around. I only took you once, which is why you don't remember. I even had to go buy your tux for our wedding."

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks for the tip mom, she turned to Luke and said, "Luke, you are never coming shopping with me again."

"Like I was planning to come with you anytime soon."

"Wise choice."

"You know Marty didn't complain," Rory added.

"That's because I was suffering in silence."

They all laughed again.

"Ok, you are also never coming shopping with me again."

"Great, looking forward to that."

**XXXX**

Dinner went pretty well. There were no fights, or wrong words coming out on anyone.

"Let's retire to the living room for some coffee," Hopey told everyone.

They all got up from their seats and started to shift to the living room.

"Lorelai may, I have a word with you on the Patio?" Emily asked.

"Ok." Lorelai agreed a little confused.

The mother and daughter walked through the kitchen, out the door and down to steps and reached the patio.

"So mom, what you need to talk to me about?"

"I want to know what is up with you and the diner man."

"Nothing is up with us."

"Come on, I know you two aren't exactly together."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when you first brought him to dinner. You two were so uncomfortable with each other."

"He was nervous. He was meeting my parents."

"You guys weren't so touchy feely. And I walk into your room one morning and he was on top of you. Now you two are also smiling. Don't think I didn't see the way he holds your hand. At the wedding you and him were always together holding hand whispering in each other ears, occasion kisses and stuff. I just want to know what is going on."

"Fine, if you must know, you were right, we were pretending to be together. You asked me the one time at dinner if I was seeing someone, which I was except it wasn't Luke. Luke and I got together the night of the rehearsal dinner."

"Who were you dating before Luke?"

Lorelai mumbled something.

"Lorelai please speaking clearly. It's not polite to mumble."

"I said, Digger."

Emily's mouth opened in awe. She was stunned. She never thought in a million years Lorelai and Digger would be something.

"What was wrong with Digger? He came from good breeding. He wasn't from some hick town. He has a business and money. What happened with him?"

"Mom, I thought you hated Jason?"

"He is for sure better for you than that man is."

"That man's name is Luke and I only went out with Digger because I knew you would be pissed."

"I can talk to him. You two can start dating again as soon as you get back tomorrow."

"Mom, NO! I don't like him. He cares about his career more than me. The two months we were together, I wasn't even allowed to sleep in the same bed as him. He has this creepy dog too."

"So? Those are all things you can easily look passed."

"I am not talking to you about this and what is wrong with Luke?"

"He does not come from a good family, he works at a rusty diner, he has no manners, he doesn't know how to dress, he comes from your town, he-"

"Hey! Stop right there. Luke is kind, generous, sweet, he loves me and Rory like she was his own, I love him, and he owns that diner as well as the building next door. He parents were good people from what I've heard. He may not show it, but he does have money. It may not be as much as you or Digger, but he does."

Emily was silent.

"So mom, do me and favor and stay out of my personal life. Oh yeah," she turned around to face her mother again, "Rory hasn't been sleeping around. In fact she never has even done it before. You scared that girl."

Lorelai walked back inside, leaving Emily alone outside.

**XXXX**

_-Later that night-_

"I swear that girl, we have taught her nothing," Emily complained to Richard. "She loves that rustic diner owner. She told me he does have money. Did you know she was dating Jason for two months?"

"Jason Stiles my business partner?" Richard asked.

"What other Jason do we know that Lorelai knows?"

"Oh."

"Jason is so much better that the Ice -Man. He is from our world."

"Lorelai doesn't want what we want. She wants love. She doesn't care about breeding and money. You of all people should know this by now. My mother tried to do the same thing with you remember. I chose you, because I love you. So let Lorelai be. She knows what she's doing."

"I was wrong about another thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Lorelai did a good job raising that girl. She gave her everything. I only wish I had done the same."

**XXXX**

_-L/L room-_

"My mother did it tonight! I am never going back to Friday Night Dinners again."

"Lorelai you can't do that," Luke

"I sure as hell will. She doesn't have the right to tell me who to date or not. If I love Butch then I'm going to love Butch. Nobody especially my mother can tell me who I can or cannot date."

"Lorelai-"

"How is Digger better than my favorite Burger boy? So he has a freaky dog that moves a little to the left. His coffee totally sucks. I rather have the coffee from Chilton's parent's night. I rather go out with Rune than Digger again. What kind of creep doesn't let you sleep in his bed?"

"Lorelai-"

"I hate my mother!"

"Hate is such a strong word."

"No I do hate my mother."

"Lorelai don't say that. Despite the bad she has caused, how would you feel if she wasn't around anymore, or die?"

"I would be partying and rejoicing like it is 1999."

"Lorelai, you probably won't understand this until you lose your mom. I would kill to have another fight with my mom if I could."

"Oh, Luke I'm sorry, I should have thought about-" Luke cut her off with a kiss.

"I love it when you do that Mr. Backwards baseball cap."

"Good because I'm going to do it again." He pressed his lips against hers.

"It gets better every time Lukey Pookie."

"Do you want me to ever do that again?"

"Yeah."

"Than don't call me that every again."

"Agreed Lucas."

"Lorelai," he warned.

"What I didn't call you Lukey Pookie, Flannel man."

"Stop it."

"Oh I know you love it. You are my Knight in Shining Flannel. As good as you look GQed, I miss your Flannel. When will it be back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great, I can't wait."

"Bring the hat too,"

"Will do."

**XXXX**

_-Rory and Marty's Room-_

Rory and Marty were laying in bed with their backs to each other.

"Marty?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for coming with me. I had a wonderful time with you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

"No, no no no. I don't want to break up with you. You are the best thing that's happen to me since Jess left."

"Good, I guess."

"Look, I really like you. I know things have been weird with us since yesterday night. I don't want it to be like that."

"Neither do I."

"Good, because that already happened once, with Jess."

"He left you because you wouldn't sleep with him?"

"No, he says that's not the reason. He told me he left since he didn't want me to know he failed out of High School and he couldn't take me to the prom."

"Oh."

"So truce?" Rory stuck her pinky out.

"Truce," Marty said, but instead kissed her.

"So tomorrow we go back home."

"Yup."

"At least school's out."

"That's the only good thing about going back. Going home instead to school."

"Yup. I missed my bed."

**XXXX**

**What did you think? Crappy right?**

**Review. PLEASE! Just like last time, let's aim for 30! I know you can. **

**There are probably about 2 or 3 more chapters left in this story. tear.**

**REVIEW!**

**Can you tell me how many nicknames I used for Luke Not including Luke? List and tell me in the review! (Lucas is included)(No doubles)**

**Thoughts I had while typing this chapter:**

**-If I only had a brain!  
****-He's a pirate  
****-"Why is the Rum always gone?"  
****- Pirates 2 was great!  
****- Look an undead monkey!  
****- Did you know the first music video to air on MTV was Video Killed the Radio Star by the Bangles?  
****- (SPOILER ALERT!) Marty is coming back!  
****- I really need to update faster  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Remember to Review!**

**♥****Review♥**


	18. Just Like Monica and Chandler

**An: Hello, hello, Welcome, welcome to… the next Chapter! I'm Gilmoregrl519. Lol Sorry I had to write that. It's from Robinhood: Men in Tights(tight tights!), but I changed the words.**

**Sorry I took so long. Really really sorry!**

**Wrote this while watching Jeepers Creepers and Red Eye. LOL**

**Thank you to my kind 24 Reviewer and Tammy for being my Beta!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: Ha, not mine!**

**Chapter 18- Just like Monica and Chandler**

_-The next morning-_

Everything was packed and put into the car to be taken to LAX, the local airport. Lorelai walked downstairs to meet Rory, Marty and Luke, who were waiting for her in the foyer.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked Rory.

"Yup."

Emily and Richard, followed by Hopey walked in to the foyer right after.

"Well Lorelai, it was nice seeing you after all these years."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you and Alaina, too."

"Don't be afraid to come visit at anytime. That goes for you too, Rory."

"We will," Rory replied.

"We'd better get on our way. Our plane is leaving in two hours."

"Oh yes, go," Richard said.

"Bye Dad, bye Aunt Hopey… mom."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Luke. I hope to see you again soon."

"The pleasure was all mine," Luke and Hopey shook hands.

"I also hope to see you soon too, Marty."

"Same here," he replied shyly.

"You two have good men here," Hopey told them and turned towards to the two Gilmore Girls.

"Have a safe trip!" Richard told the travelers.

"You too, Grandpa."

"Luke, Marty, I hope to see you again," he said.

"I'm sure you will," Luke responded.

"Lorelai, Rory we'll see you on Friday for dinner," Emily finally spoke.

"Zippa- di –doo- da," Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"What was that Lorelai?"

"I said the jeep did do –ah –um- that. Yeah! The jeep did do that! I was thinking and before we left, my jeep was making these weird sounds. So Rory; we'll need to use your car."

"Sure, whatever mom."

**-XXXX-**

_-Plane-_

"Lorelai, you ok?" Luke asked once they were seated in the plane.

"Yes, just don't let go of my hand," she said.

"Ok."

"So did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad," she turned towards him and gave him a smile. In return, he flashed her one of his rare smiles.

The plane started to move.

"Ahh," Lorelai was taken by surprise. Luke laughed a little. "Shut up Luke, this is not funny."

"I'm sorry, Lorelai, but it kind of funny."

"Glad to know you are enjoying this."

The plane moved faster and lifted from the ground, freaking Lorelai out even more.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it'll be all right."

"Luke; don't let go of me." She buried her face into his chest.

"I won't." He put his arm around her.

**-XXXX-**

"Marty?"

"Yeah?" Rory took his hand in hers.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"I hope I didn't bore you."

"Oh no, not at all. Plus I was with you. How could I be bored?"

"Well good."

Marty turned to the side to see Lorelai and Luke.

"What's up with Lorelai?"

"She's afraid of taking off."

"Oh."

"That's my mom."

"So…"

"You know, I've been thinking and I might be ready for the next step."

"Rory, what are you talking about?"

"I'm taking about us. I might be ready to take it to the next level."

"We've been dating for less than two weeks. Let's take this slow. I know the other day it may have seemed like I wanted more, but I didn't. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"Ok then."

"I'm just trying to be clear."

"You are crystal clear."

"Good to know."

**-XXXX-**

The plane ride went smoothly, as well as the ride home from Bradley International Airport. It was around 9 pm by the time they were back in Stars Hollow.

"The town is so quiet," Rory pointed out.

"Yup, and nothing seems to have change," Lorelai replied.

"It never does," Luke simply said.

The car pulled up in front of the crap Shack. Luke and Marty started to unload the girl's luggage, while Lorelai and Rory went inside the house.

"Hello my lovely house!" Lorelai shouted. "How are you Robert?" she asked her couch and collapsed on to it. "I see you are just as comfortable as you were before."

Rory ran into her room and jumped on to her bed. "Sammie, I've missed you. Oh I see that you have become extra fluffy."

"Lorelai, where do you want all of this?"

"Just leave it there; we can deal with it tomorrow. Marty, Rory's in her room."

Marty walked down the hall and knocked on Rory's door.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I should get going. I just thought I'll say goodnight first."

"Marty you don't have to go now. It's dangerous driving in night. You can stay the night here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can take the bed, I can sleep on the couch," she offered.

"I don't want to put you out of your bed. Your bed was the only thing you could talk about on the plane."

"Fine, then you can sleep on the couch or my floor. We have blankets and stuff. I'll go get some."

"The floor would be fine."

"Great, I'll be right back."

Rory walked out of the room.

**-XXXX-**

_-At the same time-_

"Ok thanks," she said as he walked off towards the kitchen.

"So, we're home," Luke said taking Lorelai's hands into his.

"Yup. You know it's actually six in the evening in California." Lorelai smiled.

"Which means it is nine pm in Connecticut and Taylor is asleep."

"Yes, but it also means that it gives us a three hour time difference."

"I know."

"And you know with a three house difference, it gives us a little bit of a Jetlag…" Lorelai hinted.

"So it does," he said, leaning closer.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," Rory called out while walking into the living room. She stopped in her tracks. "Sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting something."

"You weren't, Hun." She stepped out of the embrace. "What's up?" she asked, sensing it was some girl problem.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Marty is spending the night here with me except he'll be on the floor."

"Yeah sure that's fine. Is that all?"

"Actually, it isn't. I've been thinking about 'you know what' lately."

"About what?"

"You know?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I might be a little woozy from the plane ride, but I'm not following you."

"Mom!"

"How on earth could you be frustrated with me right now?"

"Sorry. Look, remember that conversation we had over about a year ago before Jess left?"

"A year ago?"

"You know about 'it'."

"Oh, right that conversation. So you are thinking about that with Marty?"

"Ah...yeah."

"You've only been going out with him for about two weeks!"

"Mom, I know. It's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Ok, I'll…you know, cover for you. Just tell me when it happens or is going to happen. You already know."

"Yeah, I do. Good night."

"Night."

Rory walked backed to her room. Lorelai went back to Luke.

"Everything okay there?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Sure?"

"It's fine."

"Anything I can do?"

"Well there is one thing," she said with a smirk.

"Rory's here."

"And so is her boyfriend."

"Exactly. So we can't do this now." He took her hands away from him.

"Meanie!" she pouted.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Well… in that case," her pout changed into a smile.

"I should go."

"Noooo, stay. Please."

"Lorelai, I have to work tomorrow."

"So do I. Come on, we don't have to do anything. Please, I don't want to be alone."

"Ok, fine."

"Yay!"

They made their way upstairs.

**-XXXX-**

_-The Next Morning-_

"Hmmm," Lorelai moaned, "Luke?"

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Early."

"Even I knew that."

"It's 5:30."

"Why are you up so early? Come back to bed."

Luke went over and sat down on the bed.

"Look I'm sorry, I have to go to the diner. I gave Caesar the day off since I was gone for a while."

"No," she grabbed his arm, "don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Lorelai."

"Mmmmmmm, please?" she whined.

"Alright, two minutes."

He laid down beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He gave her a short kiss while Lorelai continued it.

"Lorelai." She didn't stop. "Lorelai, I- I ha- I have to go."

"Noooo. Don't tell anyone where you've been this whole time," Lorelai told him.

"Why?"

"Well, I think we should keep this on the down low."

"I repeat, why?"

"I think it'll be more fun, kinda like Monica and Chandler."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need coffee. Oh! About Monica and Chandler. In the T.V show _Friends_, two of the friends, Monica and Chandler, hook–up and then keep it a secret from the other four friends as well as everyone else."

"So you want to keep our relationship from Sookie, because Rory already knows and so do I?"

"And the whole town."

"What?"

"We should hide our relationship from everyone, excluding Rory and my parents. It could be really fun. We could say we are doing laundry while instead we are off having our own fun."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, if you're sure. I have to go." He gave her a peck on the cheek and then the lips. "Bye."

"Bye." She smiled to herself.

**-XXXX-**

_-Diner-_

Luke, honey, you're back," Miss Patty notice as she walked into the diner.

"I sure am, Patty. What can I get you?"

"Scrambled eggs with a side of oatmeal."

"Coming right up."

"Luke can I have three Equals?" Kirk asked.

"Here," he tossed them to him.

"Suga, you're back!" Babette exclaimed. "Where have you been, doll?"

"I've been- I've been out of town."

"Well you sure as heck have been out of town for a while now."

"Luke," Taylor barged into the diner.

"What Taylor?"

"Where have you been young man? You can't just leave your establishment in short notice."

"Luke I need five more Equals." Kirk announced.

"No more Kirk. Taylor we live in America, a free country. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Luke, do not talk to me like that. Of course I've heard of America."

"Well I believe in America, and we are allowed to leave town for a week."

"Yes, but you left without any warning at all."

"Why would I have to give a warning?"

"Luke, the town has been worried about you."

"I'm a big boy, Taylor."

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next you pull a stunt like this, you'll be in serious trouble."

"Taylor, get out of my diner," Luke yelled, taking Miss Patty her plate of food.

Just as Taylor walked out, a certain brunette walked in.

"Hey, you're back," Luke said as Lorelai took a seat at the counter.

"Yup, I'm back. Did you just kick Taylor out of the diner?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Damn it, I wanted to be here when you did it." He set a cup of hot Joe in front of her.

"Lorelai, sweetie, come here and tell us about your visit to California," Miss Patty said.

"Well there isn't much to tell. I was there for my cousin's wedding."

"Oh, was the groom hot?" Babette inquired.

"Yes, you could say that."

"So who did you go with?"

"Ahh… no one."

"You telling me you couldn't find a date?"

"Well Rory was there."

"Yeah, but wasn't she with that tall fellow from Yale? He's not bad at all. I saw Rory with him walking around town," Miss Patty told her.

"Hey, did you meet a star is California? You know Brad Pitt, George Clooney or anyone?"

"Sorry for disappointing you, Babette, but I didn't meet any star."

"Nuts."

"Hey, Ladies, I have to get to the inn, talk to ya gals later."

"Ok honey. Be sure to tell Rory's friend about me."

"Don't worry, I will, Patty. Hey, Luke?"

"What?" he asked looking up from trying to un-jam the toaster.

"Coffee to go."

"No food today?"

"Can't, I have to get to the inn, test run next week."

"Oh yeah." He handed her coffee to her. "I have to go to the storage room for something," he said to her.

"Ok." She waited a minute and then followed him back there.

"Hey, I thought you didn't catch on."

"Oh no, I caught on perfectly well." Their lips met. "Didn't I tell you this would be fun?"

"Yes, you did."

"I really have to go. Sorry." She gave him one more kiss.

"Use the back door."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Luke walked back into the diner with a random pickle jar.

**-XXXX-**

**So what did you think?**

**It's been a long time right?**

**It was pretty bad, don't think?**

**I had to throw it that think with George Clooney. LOL**

**Well I'm moving so my pc and internet are getting packed up so it'll be a while until the next update.**

**Don't FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Review (I know you want to!)**


	19. All Work and No Play

**An:** HEY!!!!!! I am BACK after a long, long, long time. What has it been like? Like 2 months. Yup 2 months and 3 days since I last updated. I moved and I now have a computer in my room, so hopefully, my updates will be a lot faster now.

What is up with only 13 reviews?? **THIRTEEN REVIEWS** IN 2 MONTHS?!?!?!?!? Have I lost you all??? I'm really really really sorry for not updating soon.

My friends (cough Maria cough) don't let me write at lunch anymore and season 7 isn't helping me at all.

Please note: Some things may have happened in a different order in the show, but this is my story. (Muhaha!)

On with the chapter!!!!

**Disclaimer**: HA! Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 19: All Work and No Play**

Lorelai was waiting for her cherry Danish at Luke's the next day, when her purse rang. Luke pointed outside, so she started towards the door, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Who is this?"

"This is Lorelai Gilmore."

"No, this is Lorelai Gilmore."

"Ooo, gasping."

"So you have my phone."

"Yes, you left it her yesterday in the kitchen. You know what this means? You miss you Mom-ma."

"That, or the refrigerator was empty and I ordered pizza."

Just then_ her_ phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered again.

"Lorelai Gilmore! When you tell someone you will call them, then you should call when you're supposed to."

"Mom, hi." _'Not this again.'_

"Grandma's on the phone?" Rory asked."

"Yup."

"What?" Emily said.

"Nothing mom, I'm taking to Rory on the other phone."

"Oh tell her, I say 'Hello'."

"Rory, Mom says 'Hello'.

"Tell her 'Hello' back for me."

"Rory says hi."

"Why are you on two phones?"

"Because I'm mad with power," Lorelai replied with a snicker.

"So, anyway, you said you were going to call once we've landed. We've landed and there has not been a call from you."

"No, you see, I meant I would call sometime during the day you were going to land. I didn't mean right that second."

"You told me you were going to call as soon as we landed."

"But I meant, sometime today," Luke came outside with her cherry Danish, "so technically, I didn't forget to call."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Talking to the Gilmore Girls."

"Well I'll just take this in then."

"No, bite."

"Oh the work," Luke said.

"Who was that?" Emily inquired.

Lorelai swallowed and replied, "That was Luke."

"Are you at Luke's?"

"No, I'm outside of Luke's?"

"Why are you just standing on the street looking like a moron, go inside."

"Because he kicked me out."

"Why did he kick you out?" Is he not treating you right? You should tell him. He has no right to make my daughter stand outside on the street. Stick up for yourself once in a while. Leave that man at once."

"Mom, chill, I'm outside, because he doesn't like cells phones in the diner."

"That is right. Cell phones can be so disturbing. All people do nowadays is talk on the phone. They can be so loud; everyone can hear their personal conversations. Sometimes it's almost like talking to yourself, but this rustic diner-man cannot make you stand outside."

"FIRE!!!!!!" Rory yelled on the forgotten line.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just feeling left out," Rory replied.

"Sorry, Hun."

"What?" Emily said.

"I was talking to Rory."

"I know, I am Rory," Rory said.

"No, I meant mom," Lorelai was not officially confused. "Hold on!" She put the phone with Rory away from her ear and mouth. "Ok, mom, I'm sorry for not calling you as soon as you landed."

"You know you have done this before."

"Sorry mom, I promise this will never happen again."

"Ok."

"I have to go."

"See you at dinner this Friday."

"Bye." She switched phones. "Ok, I'm back."

"Oh finally," Rory said dramatically.

"Yeah finally, she is Emily Gilmore."

"Oh that she is."

"She called because I didn't call her the second she landed."

"What?"

"Never mind, she was just being your grandma. So what's new?"

"Well, I am going to finish packing up my stuff and then Marty and I are going out for dinner."

"Oooooo."

What oooooo?"

"You were planning on _it _right?"

"Mom, no."

"Well you did say you were ready."

"Well I have authority to change my mind don't I?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"On a different note, Luke and I are hiding our relationship."

"Oh how very Monica and Chandler of you two."

"Hey, if anyone is Monica, it isn't me."

"Yeah, sure, you are not Monica," Rory said sarcastically.

"What? I am not."

"Yes, you are. Shall we name the 'Monica Factors'? You are a: total neat freak, freakishly strong-"

"It comes from the books. All those years of carrying millions of books," Rory pointed out.

"You are a total perfectionist…"

"Alright I get it. I'm basically Monica except I don't cook and sleep with men that are as old as my parents; however, I am my mother's daughter."

"Aww, you are not."

"Yes, I am."

"Let the record show that you are still a virgin, as I, lost my virginity at 15 and you are 19."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the next Janet Jackson."

"Hey, I'm perfectly happy with Luke. "

"That's great mom, I however do not agree Luke would make a good Chandler."

"You have a good point there."

_**-XXXX-**_

_-Diner- (Later that Afternoon)-_

"So Jackson slept with the zucchini last night," Lorelai announced as she walked in.

"That Jackson is a lucky man," Luke said as he ran around the diner taking and bring orders from table to table.

"Dirty."

"Well I try."

"I am so in your head."

"Dirty, and you so are," he replied quieter, leaning over the counter towards where Lorelai had taken a seat at. Lorelai giggled.

Just then, a women in her late thirties, short, with dirty blond hair walked in.

"Liz! What are you doing here?" Luke greeted his little sister with a hug.

"Can't I just come and visit my big brother?"

"Yes, but twice in the same year?"

"What can I say, you are easily missed. You remember TJ."

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Oh hey, TJ."

"Good, because we are getting married."

"What?"

"I am getting married again, this weekend, right here in the square."

"Great Liz. I'm really happy for you."

"Oh hey Lorelai."

"Hey Liz. Hello TJ."

"Oh, you have to come to my wedding."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Great and don't worry Luke, my friends from the Renaissances Faire will do everything. You won't have to do a thing other than show up."

"We have to celebrate! I am going to go get some beer." TJ announced and walked out of the diner.

"Liz, does he know where he is going?"

"Relax Luke; he has a nag for these kinds of things."

"Good, is um, what did Jess say? I mean I assume he knows?"

"Yeah, he knows."

Lorelai sat back and watch the brother/sister interaction.

"How did he take it?"

"He took it like Jess, he's not coming."

"What?!?! He's not coming?!?! He can finally get the chance to witness something good for his mother and he's not coming?"

"Yup."

"I saw him last week in California."

"California? What were you doing in California?" Liz shouted.

"Shh, it's a long story." In the meanwhile, Lorelai had when behind the counter to the coffer machine. "What are you doing?"

"Getting coffee."

"Out!"

"What? I'm not on my cell phone."

"No, I meant from behind the counter," he screamed.

"You sure know how to make a woman feel loved, don't you? Can I have coffee?"

"Wait, I'll give your death in a cup."

"Oh while you are at it, could you get me a cup too?" Liz asked.

"Junkies." He grunts and pours two cups of coffee.

"That's all I ask for."

"Dirty."

"You've done well grasshopper," she bowed her head and said.

"Drink your coffee."

**-XXXX-**

After Liz and TJ left to start preparations for their wedding, Lorelai had left as soon as she finished her coffee, claiming she had so much work to do.

_'Should I call her?'_ Luke wondered_. 'Maybe she's too busy, I should distract her.' _He kept debating back and forth. Finally, he decided against not calling and picked up the phone, only to call a different number then he intended too.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Is, is Jess there?"

"Who's this?"

"Give the phone to Jess, Jimmy."

"Oh hello Luke,"

"Jimmy," he warned.

"Alright, Jess," he yelled.

"What?" Luke heard a muffled voice say.

"Phone."

"Who is it?"

"Luke."

"Oh," he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, I love how enthusiastic you are."

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow some crack, the guy next door ran out."

"Ha-ha."

"I want you to get your butt back in Stars Hollow."

"Why?"

"Why? For your mother's wedding."

"So?"

"Jess, she wants you here."

"Oh, yeah then why did she send me off to live with you 3 years ago?"

"She just wanted to do what was best for you."

"Well, we all know how that worked out."

"Jess, please, you were doing better here, than you are over there. Please come back for my sake." The line when dead. "Well, that went well." He put the phone down.

**-XXXX-**

It was getting late. Luke had called Lorelai several times, on her cell, the inn as well as the house. Rory was at home and was also starting to get worried.

"Is she home yet?" Luke called home for the umpteenth time.

"Nope."

"I'm going to the inn. She is most likely still there."

"Ok. Call me if you find her."

"I will."

Luke got into his truck and drove off to the Dragonfly.

When he arrived, some lights were on. He opened his door and walked through the porch. He had never been to the inn since it had been renovated. It looked great, even with the doors missing. The front desk was empty. He walked around the desk, to see a light peering out from a room.

"Lorelai?" he said. There was no answer.

"Lorelai?" he said a little louder this time, approaching the doorway. The sight he saw made him smile.

Lorelai was fast asleep at her desk; papers spread out everywhere, stationary, linen orders, booklets, magazines and lists.

"Lorelai," he went over to her and shook gently. "Lorelai wake up." Nothing happened. "Lorelai," he tired again, giving her a peck on her cheek. "Lorelai," he gave her another on her forehead.

Lorelai started to stir. "Mmmm," she moaned in pleasure.

"Lorelai," he said again, but sweetly in her ear.

"Hmmm."

"Come on, you're gonna hurt your neck sleeping like that."

"What?" she bolt awake, immediately regretting her choice of place to take a nap, with the sharp pain in her neck. "What time is it?"

"Late."

"Luke, Not funny. I have to finish this by tonight. The test run is this weekend."

"Lorelai calm down."

"No, I have to get all of this done."

"Let me help you."

"No, you go. Get some sleep; you have to open the diner tomorrow morning."

"I can stay for a little while."

"No, it's fine."

"Ten more minutes and I'm taking you home."

"Ok."

"So what exactly are you doing?"

"Stupid paperwork. Signing for beds, lamps, the construction crew wanted an autographed picture of me naked, so I have to sign those too."

"Well aren't they lucky."

"Yup, and you know who else is lucky?"

"Who?"

"This guy I've been going out with." She snaked her arms around his waist.

"Oh and who might this guy be?"

"Someone by the name of Butch Danes."

"I think I've heard of him." They leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, I really have to finish this and you are certainly not helping."

"Ok, you have five minutes."

"Like I said, not helping."

She sat back down in her chair as Luke began to massage her shoulders.

"It'll help you relax."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"Come on, it's time to go home. Rory's worried about you."

"I really have to finish this. I was gone a week, because of my mother. Gah and now I have so much to do."

"You are going home right now."

"I promise to be a good girl and not drink coffee for a day if you let me stay," _(pause)_ "I got you thinking didn't I?"

"Yeah, well I have to open the diner in like six hours, so I'm going home and taking you to yours. Beside, over working isn't good for you."

"Says the man who spends more time working then anything else.

"I have hobbies!"

"Like what? Fishing?"

"Fishing, cooking, you-"

"Jimmy Buffet imitations, smacking teenage boys up side the head, serving people, dirty I know, kicking Taylor out of the diner, wow, you do have more hobbies then I thought."

"Come on, you are going home this instant," He pulled Lorelai off the chair.

"You sound like my mother."

"That's never a good thing. Grab your stuff."

"Sing _Cheeseburger in Paradise_!!!"

"No."

"Mean." He dragger her out the door.

-XXXX-

She was asleep. Luke had pulled into the Crap Shacks driveway. He now had to carry Lorelai inside. He got out of the truck and walked over to the other side, opened the door and gently picked her up.

Through the window, Rory was peeking out and opened the door for Luke, who went up stairs into Lorelai's room. He gently set her down, taking off her heels and wrapping a blanket around her. After placing a kiss on her forehead, Luke walked back downstairs.

"She was at the inn," Luke explained to Rory, "She had fallen asleep at her desk."

"That explains the not picking up the phone."

"Yeah, she was exhausted."

"Well, there is so much to do with the test run coming up and all.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly helping either."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, I um , I get it," she stuttered.

"I'm going to get going."

"Ok, thank for bring mom home"

"No problem."

"Bye."

**-XXXX-**

The week flew by rather quickly. Lorelai had continued to end up sleeping at her desk and Luke continued to bring her home. He had picked up on her trick the next day when she would tell her that she was going home, but instead was there until Luke would come pick her up.

Lorelai walked into Luke's to see Luke playing with the turkey leg maker- thingy. **(AN: I don't know what it is.)** Liz and her friends were all sitting around a table discussing TJ.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted Liz.

"Oh, hey Lorelai, meet my friends." She goes on naming everyone.

"Hello gals."

"Liz, am I doing it right?" Luke asked.

"A lot of guys don't know if they are doing _it_ right," Carrie replied. Everyone, but Luke laughed.

"I don't know big brother, but it smells good if that helps."

"Is this what a turkey leg is supposed to look like?"

"I don't know, take off your pants and let us see," Carrie said again.

Lorelai was now sitting at the counter and Luke hands her a cup of hot Joe.

"Loving the service here."

Just then Jess walks in with a duffel bag and his leather jacket.

"I'm not paying for a hotel," he said.

"Oh Jess, you're here. I'm so glad you came. I want you to meet my friends."

"Watch the one on the left," Luke gave Jess advice on Carrie.

"Ok Jess, this is…"

_-Meanwhile-_

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Jess."

"Oh that, I didn't know for sure if he was coming."

"Well, you still should have-"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"To Liz's wedding. We can go together."

"Luke I don't even know of I'll be able to make it now."

"What do you mean?"

"My test run is two days after. There is still so much to do."

"Come on, a few hours won't do you any harm. You've been working so hard, you need a break. Beside things are mostly done.

"Luke."

"Lorelai, didn't you want to have a night with me? It's been over a week since we last went out."

"Ok, fine, only to be with you."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 3:00."

"Perfect."

A man in a UPS uniform walked in.

"Can I help you?" Luke asked.

"I have a package-"

"I didn't order anything, who's the package for.

"I have a package for a Liz Danes."

"Oh that's me!"

"Great."

"Bye," Jess said and walked out the diner, figuring out what the 'package' actually was.

The guy took out a boom-box from the box and started to take off his shirt and dance as the music played.

"Aww Jeez."

Lorelai giggled.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I'm staying for the show."

"Luke we change!!!" One of Liz's friends screamed.

"Aww Jeez."

"Oh he's a sexy one." Lorelai said.

"Don't worry, you are sexier."

"Jee, thanks now get out of here."

"No!"

"Aww Jeez."

"Four times in one minute!!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

**-XXXX- **

**TBC!!!

* * *

**

**Not my best chapter. This was a filler type. Next one with have a tone of stuff!!**

**So what did you think?**

**So I still have it in me?**

**Did it suck??**

**Please do Review!!!**

**Thoughts on new season:** Can it get any worse?!?! I think I'm falling for Christopher!!! Dave Rosenthal made Christopher everything Luke didn't do last season!!!! AS-P never did that. Chris was always the bad guy and now they are making him look good!!!!! I mean, they freaking made out more than L/L did in the whole time they were together, in one episode!!!!! Can you say too much? Eww Lorelai and Chris. It's just Eww!!!! I rather have Kirk with Lorelai or heck even MICHEL!!!!!!!(Lol Maria)

I love the whole Rory/Logan thing. But Rory is not the same girl she was in past seasons. I miss the old Rory who would smell books.

NAKE GUY IS COMING BACK, but **(SPOILER!!!!!)** he's going to pretend he doesn't know RORY!!!!!!!! **(END OF SPOILER!!!)**

**I sure hope the show gets better, even with (SPOILER!!!!) **Lorelai and Chris eloping in Paris.** (GAH!!!!)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Coffee, Snow and Luke will be updated soon. Also look out for some of my new L/L stories!**


	20. After All These Years

**An: Well I updated. Not as soon as I wanted to, but it was faster than the last time. Thank you to all my reviews. With the low amount of reviews coming in, I am sad to say this story will end at this chapter. I was going to make it up to 25 chapters, however the interest level has gone down.**

**Hope you Enjoy the rest of the Story and please do take the time (approx: 30sec or less) to review.**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, I wouldn't be depressed after watching the show. **

**ENJOY!**

**-XXXX-

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- After All These Years**

"Greetings my Lord! Your lady has arrived to be escorted with forth," Lorelai greeted Luke outside the diner.

"Hey, I didn't know you spoke Renaissances."

"Yes, why I am pretty quiet fluent."

"I noticed. Shall we?" Luke pointed towards the hoopla going on in the square.

"Yes, we shall."

"Might I say you are looking really good in that dress?"

"Flattering will get you everywhere my friend. You yourself clean up pretty nice."

"Thank you."

"You would look even better if you had a wreath on your head."

"No."

"Come on, it's very sexy. Everyone is doing it."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Cupid, Julius Caesar, um Cupid, Julius Caesar."

"You already said that."

"Well you try to think of men who wear wreaths on their heads."

"Exactly, men should not wear wreaths."

"It would look really good on you though."

"No."

"Come on, put a manly wreath on."

"There is no such thing as a manly wreath." They took their seats near the front.

"Says who?" Lorelai questioned.

"Me."

"Who gives you all of the power?"

"Once again me."

"Oh. What other power do you have authority of?"

"I-"

"Hello Lucas," Carries said rather loudly behind them, which caused Luke to jump a little.

"Hi Carrie."

"Looking good there Butch. Is that your power suit?"

"It's my only suit," she said annoyed.

"Well Liz ripped her dress so it's going to be awhile. I am supposed to be spreading the message around," she acted like a desperate 16 year old girl trying to get a guy.

"Well spreaded Car."

"Save me a dance tonight?"

"I don't dance."

"Oh you will."

"How about we work on him together," Lorelai jumped in and suggested.

"Carrie this is Lorelai."

"Met her, hi."

"Hi," Lorelai said back.

"So I was thinking-"

"Carrie the message," Luke reminded her.

"Oh yeah." She left.

"So I assume Liz is at Patty's?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be back."

"Don't leave me alone."

"Oh, don't worry, Carrie found the fruit ice guy."

**-XXXX-**

_-Patty's-_

"Oh Lorelai thank goodness you're here," Miss Patty said.

"I heard and I ran right over."

"I'm holding everything up. I ripped it getting up. I am such a klutz."

"It's your day. If anyone can hold the wedding up it's you."

"Gosh, I'm so nervous."

"Patty do you have a sewing kit?" Lorelai said, looking at the damage done to the dress.

"It's right here honey," she handed it to her.

"I have never been sober for my wedding before. I am going to remember this one."

"I have to go out and get some of my air," Miss Party said, referring to her cigarette.

"What was your wedding like?" Liz asked.

"Never been married."

"But you have a kid."

"Found away around that."

"Oh."

"So you ever want to get married?"

"Now Liz, it's inappropriate to propose to me on your wedding day." Liz laughed.

"Ha-ha, you're funny. So what about you and my brother?"

"What about us?"

"Planning on getting married anything soon?" Liz's question threw Lorelai off guard.

"Oh No. Not anytime soon. I mean we've been together for less than a month. I do not know what future has in store for us."

"Sorry I shouldn't be asking."

"No, it's fine. There you're all done."

"Thank you so much. You saved the wedding!"

Miss Patty heard everything.

_'What about you and me brother'? 'Less than a month'? What is going on here? Luke and Lorelai together? After all these years? I got to call Babette.'_ Miss Patty thought.

**-XXXX-**

"So you're telling me that you think Luke and Lorelai are together?" Babette asked Patty while the reception was setting up.

"Yes, I told you. I heard Liz and Lorelai talking about it."

"I can't believe this?"

"I know."

"After all these years too."

"Their kids will be adorable."

"With his butt and her eyes."

"His smile and her charm."

"A little boy."

"And a little girl."

"They'll play baseball eat a lot of junk and then Luke will get mad, but they will keep eating it anyway."

"Aww, I can't wait!"

"Oh the reception is starting. I'll call you back if I hear anything more," Patty promised Babette.

"You better Suga."

**-XXXX-**

"That wedding was very different," Lorelai said to Luke.

"That's Liz for you."

"Well now you're the one related to TJ."

"Not something I want to be thinking about."

"It was nice."

"Yeah, it was." They smiled at each other.

They were walking to their table with a hot plate of food.

"I was born a few hundred years late," Lorelai said, taking a bit out of her plate.

"How did the turkey legs turn out?"

"They are the best part of the whole Renaissance themed food."

"Jeez, don't eat so fast."

"I'm telling you these tights are great. I even got your slogan right here: Air Pants, the pants that breathe," TJ announced while making the rounds.

"Hey Big Brother, hi Lorelai," Liz greeted them.

"Hey Liz, TJ," Luke answered back.

"I'm so glad I had my wedding here with you here."

"Me too."

"Yeah, man now that I'm married I can't say she is hot," TJ said referring to Lorelai.

"TJ stop. I'm glad you are here too Lorelai. You saved the wedding."

"It was nothing Liz."

"Oh Lorelai's a sexy name," TJ added.

"TJ," Luke warned.

"What? I'm pretty sure I am saying stuff we all already know."

"C'mon TJ, let's go get some food."

"Ok. Those Turkey legs do smell good."

"C'mon. Bye Luke, bye Lorelai and brother hold on to her."

Luke and Lorelai blushed looking away fro each other.

**-XXXX-**

"So are we coming out tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess, I mean knowing Patty, she already figured out the puzzle."

"Hmm, let's put the clues together, both away from the town during the same time, secret late night meetings, your truck at my house until late, diner not opening on time, and my jeep at the diner, which was definitely not just for coffee. I'm sure they were smart to think about your many talents other than the best coffee/burger maker in the world."

"Oh really like what?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Something like that."

"Ooo do it some more."

"That's all I can do right now, people more like Patty are watching."

"Let them watch."

"What fun would that be?"

"Well we can make it into a movie. We can make-out, then I'll go make-out with the best man and you go make-out with the maid of honor."

"Not happening and I am not going to make-out with Crazy Carrie again."

"AGAIN? So you do admit it! You were making out with her under the bleachers during the homecoming game."

"Who told you that?"

"A little birdie."

"Did this little birdie have the name of Liz?"

"Something like that."

"I knew introducing you to my sister was a bad idea."

"Oh Luke, I'm sure you miss your blankie, I believe its name was yankie."

"Aww jeez."

"Don't be ashamed. All little boys wet their beds."

"You are never seeing Liz after today."

"I'll just call up Mia then."

"Jeez."

"You Skater Boy, did Avril Lavigne know about you?"

"That really has to stop."

"Whatever Trekkie."

'Lorelai."

"Yes Lucas?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Ok."

He grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers gently.

"That'll work."

Miss Patty's eyes widen.

"BABETTE!" she screamed.

"Looks like the secret's out," Luke said.

"I'm sure they already had our wedding planned."

"Please clear the floor for our happy couple-if," Kirk said over the microphone as well as attempted to speak Renaissance. Sam Phillips' Reflecting Light began to play.

"They look happy," Luke pointed out.

"They will be happy."

"I hope so."

"You know this is our second wedding in less than a month."

"I know.

"I guess this is our thing."

"Weddings?"

"Yeah, I mean that's how we got together."

"Your point being?"

"Liz and TJ now invite you to join them on the dance floor," Kirk interrupted again.

"My point being that my cousin's wedding brought us together."

"So?"

"Emily Gilmore finally did something to my benefit."

"Good." It was quiet. "Hey, you want to dance?" He asked her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"In California I had to drag you on the dance floor."

"And I had to watch you throw up multiple times."

"I was totally wasted. I was helpless."

"You were so drunk you almost blew our cover."

"I do not remember that."

"So do you want to dance or not?"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor which was now crowded with other couples.

**-XXXX-**

"He's dancing with her!" Miss Patty reported to Babette over the phone.

"Aww."

"He's not bad at all. I can't believe I didn't know about this. How could he not show off his talent and his butt? How did he hide this from me?"

"Easy, he didn't dance in town," Babette replied.

"Where did he learn how to move like that? Dancers are the best in the sack. We have to ask Lorelai how he is."

"We sure will. Oh, ho oh, we sure will. What are they doing now?"

"Well her head is on his shoulder and her arms are around his neck. His hands are around her waists, ooo he's whispering something to her."

"Get you radar on Suga! Find out what he is saying. Oh and while you're at it snap a picture will ya?"

"Sure honey."

**-XXXX-**

"What's Miss Patty doing?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"She's still on the phone."

"This is fun."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's going to get my butt pinched."

"Oh Lukey is scared of women."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Yes, but I have you hypnotized under my blue eyes."

"I'm sure that's what it is."

"It is and I have TJ to prove that! He is another one of my victims."

"Well if you have proof then I'm sure it's true."

They leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you," Lorelai said.

"I love you too."

"Wait 'til Patty and Babette find out about how sweet you are."

"Aww Jeez, I thought we've been over this."

"You've been exposed. Too little too late to take it back now."

"Dear god help me."

"Dance closer to Patty."

"Why?"

"I want to have a threesome, no Luke I want to ask her something."

"In that case, sure."

"Hey Patty?"

"Yes dear?"

"What are the names of our kids gonna be?"

"What in the world are you talking about there sweetie?" She pretended to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

A smile appeared on Patty's face.

"William and Sarah. The girl's name is still a work in progress, but we are set for the boy."

"Thank you Patty."

They danced away.

"Aww jeez."

"Come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"We've been together for what? Three weeks?"

"So?"

"So?"

"Don't you feel it? It's different. I have never felt like this with anyone else."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Good to hear that, but you never thought about?"

"Actually," he looked down, "I've thought about it for years now."

"What?"

"Ever since we met."

"Luke I'm-"

"Shh, enjoy the dance. It's the last time I'll ever be dancing."

"You retiring already?"

"Shh." He held her closer to his body.

"Ok, I'll stop."

"Shh, still doing it."

"Jeez," she giggled.

"Shh."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"No, I mean something other than that."

"Oh ok."

"What happened to the whole 'I hate kids and their jam hands!'?"

"Remember at the dance marathon, when your shoe broke and we talked about kids?"

"Yes, I do recall something."

"Well I had told you that if I met the right person it would be a discussion, a short discussion."

"Ok."

"You're it, you're that right person."

"Oh Luke," she as interrupted again.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Luke, I feel the same way."

"I love you." They leaned in for a passionate sweet kiss.

"I can get used to that."

"You better. I'm not going anywhere." They kiss again, this time more fiercely.

"I love weddings."

"I'm beginning to become a big fan of them."

**-XXXX-

* * *

**

_**THE END!!!!!**_

**Well it has been a long time in the making and it is finally finished! I miss writing it, but eventually everything must end. **

**Thank you to all of those who have read this story and reviewed since the every beginning. **

**I hope you will continue to read my stories. I am working on two right now, The Earth's off Its Axis and Out on Her Own. I hope you Read and Review.**

**Tell me how you liked the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you!**

**Gilmoregrl519**


End file.
